The Third Hardy
by Stuff6
Summary: What if there was a third Hardy? And what if he went on to have the most accomplished career in all of WWE? I've been struggling to continue this story recently so I have decided to stop entirely.
1. Raw, January 6, 1997

_Albany, New York_

_Royal Rumble - 2 weeks away_

Beethoven's Ninth Symphony hit and Hunter Hearst Helmsley came out walking out with the Intercontinental Championship that he had held since October. He entered the ring and snatched a microphone from Ring Announcer Tony Chimel.

"Tonight is the first Raw of the year," he said as the crowd booed him. "And what better way to celebrate that than with a championship match." That gained a few cheers. "But… I don't want anyone backstage because… well, they're not natural born Superstars like myself. No, instead I would like someone in this audience." Hunter paced around the ring eyeing several members of the crowd. "Who thinks they can go one on one with Hunter Hearst Helmsley? Who thinks they have what it takes to beat Hunter Hearst Helmsley? Who thinks they can be Intercontinental Champion?"

Hunter turned his attention to a kid sitting in the front row. He had dreadlocks that went down to his lower back. "How about you?"

The kid looked up as if he wasn't paying attention. He pointed at himself in confusion. "Yes, you," Hunter said. "Come in here."

The kid seemed reluctant. The crowd kept chanting "Do It" and two other boys kept trying to talk him into it. Eventually the kid jumped over the rail and ran into the ring as the crowd cheered.

"Get a referee in here," Helmsley said.

The bell rang as a ref entered the ring.

Hunter immediately jumped the young man, threw him into a corner and started to pound him. The crowd booed him as he pulled the kid out and hit him with a clothesline.

Hunter grinned at his handiwork. The kid wasn't moving. He was out cold.

The Intercontinental Champion slowly picked the kid up and placed his head between his legs. The crowd continued to boo him as he hooked one arm looking to hit the Pedigree.

But just as he was about to hook the other arm, the kid suddenly rolled him up. Hunter tried kicking out but couldn't as the ref completed the three count.

The crowd went nuts as the kid rolled out the ring in shock. Chimel handed him the Intercontinental Title and asked him his name.

"Seth. Seth Hardy."

"Here is your winner and new Intercontinental Champion… Seth Hardy!"

Hunter looked at Seth in disbelief. And as Hardy climbed over the barricade, he pounded his fist into the mat. But he did know that the kid wouldn't be champion for long.


	2. Raw, January 13, 1997

_Albany, New York_

_Royal Rumble - this Sunday_

_3 hours before Raw_

Seth was in the office of Vince McMahon who at the time was slowly beginning to be referred to as the owner of WWF.

Now Seth was being shouted at for not following the script.

"You ass," McMahon shouted. "You were supposed to get hit by that Pedigree and pinned. You were not supposed to win!"

"I understand that," Seth said. "But you see Vince… I could tell the crowd would have hated that. So why not, you know, do something different for once? Almost everything WWF has done, no offence, it's all the same. One guy beats another guy, one guy cheats to win, another attacks another guy, disqualifications, count outs even the tag matches are the same. Actually this just came to me, why would you want one of your employees to beat up a kid?"

"You knew what you were doing."

"Yeah," Hardy said. "But… still. Anyway you got my point of WWF doing the same."

"I understand that," Vince said as if nothing had strayed the conversation. "But that doesn't mean you can just ignore the storyline. And quite frankly, Seth, you aren't even employed here!"

"I know," Seth said. "Which is why I respectfully ask for a contract."

McMahon just stared at Hardy in disbelief. "You want a contract? Ha! There are a lot of things why that won't happen. One, you didn't follow the storyline. Two, you don't have enough training. Three, for God's sake your 10!"

"11," Seth corrected. "I'll be 12 in March."

"That's not the point!" McMahon snapped. "Just think about it for a second. What would your mother think of your decision?"

Seth bit his lip. "Truthfully, she doesn't know I came up here."

"What?"

"She doesn't know I came to Albany," Seth said. "What part of that didn't you understand?"

"So, you, an 11 year old boy, boards a plane from…" Vince paused. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Cameron."

"You board a plane from Cameron to Albany to compete in a one-off match. And you don't even tell your mother?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. Well… technically I hitch-hiked."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I'd surprise her," Seth answered. "She definitely knows about it now. My brothers are fans." He rummaged around his pocket and handed Vince a piece of paper. "That's my Mom's number."

Vince stared at the kid in shock. "You are one messed up kid."

"Thanks."

_Raw_

Vince McMahon walked into his office. Seth had been forced to stay in there for the whole of Raw.

"I've spoken to your mother," Vince said. "She said she doesn't approve of this whole thing. But she also said that you hadn't shut up about wanting to be here. Apparently it's been a dream of yours."

"It has."

"She said to give you a chance, if you beat Hunter at Royal Rumble on Sunday. I'll give you that contract you want. Hell, you can even officially be IC Champion."

"Sweet."

"Yeah," McMahon said. "Now stay in here for rest of the show." He turned and left.

As soon as the door closed, Seth leaped out of the chair and grabbed a pair of scissors he had in his pocket. He walked over to a portrait of McMahon and sliced it three times.

That's for calling me an ass, he thought.


	3. Royal Rumble, 1997

_San Antonio, Texas_

Beethoven's Ninth Symphony hit and Hunter Hearst Helmsley came out with a furious expression on his face. 6 days ago on Raw he and Jerry Lawler would have beaten Goldust and Marc Mero if Hunter could have focused on the match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship," announced Howard Finkel. "Introducing first, from Greenwich Connecticut weighing in at 255lbs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley!"

Helmsley entered the ring and waited impatiently for his opponent.

Beautiful People (the Raw theme) hit and Seth Hardy came out to a huge cheer from the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 60lbs. Seth Hardy!"

As he entered the ring, Hunter jumped him for the second time. The bell almost instantly after the assault started.

Hunter proceeded to kick Hardy in the back as the crowd booed the Connecticut Blueblood.

Hunter picked Hardy up and hit a Spinebuster. He went for the cover and Seth kicked out at two. He picked him up again and threw him into the ropes. When Seth rebounded, Helmsley went for a clothesline but Hardy ducked and hit a Superkick. Seth went for a pin and Hunter kicked out just before two.

Seth hit a Legdrop and went for another cover. Again Helmsley kicked out.

Hardy waited for Hunter to get up. When he did he kicked him in the gut locked in a Front Facelock and attempted to pivot 180 degrees. Hunter countered it and hit a Pedigree.

Helmsley smirked as he slowly went for a pinfall.

"1."

"2."

The crowd went ballistic when Hardy kicked out. Hunter fell backwards in disbelief. He argued with the ref claiming it was a slow count.

He picked Hardy up and placed his head in between his legs. As soon as Hunter had hooked one arm, Seth countered into a roll up. Helmsley barely kicked out. But when Hunter turned around, Hardy kicked him, locked in a Front Facelock, pivoted 180 degrees then caught Hunter in a Three Quarter Facelock with his free arm and then fell into a Cutter.

Hardy crawled into the cover.

"1."

"2."

"3."

The crowd went wild as Hardy stood up on weak legs. The ref raised his hand in victory as Vince McMahon entered the ring and also raised Hardys hand.

_After the show_

"Congratulations on your victory Hardy," McMahon said. "But next time… tell the truth when I ask about your family."

Seth looked at his new boss. "What do your mean?" he asked nervously.

"Did you think I wouldn't know the difference between a man and woman's voice?" Vince snapped. "Your mother never answered the phone. A man did. And I'm guessing that was one of your brothers."

Seth nodded.

"In fact," Vince whispered. "He told me that your mother… died years ago. You were practically a baby at the time, so you wouldn't have known. Cancer in the brain, was it?"

Seth nodded again.

Vince leaned in close to Hardys ear and whispered. "The next time you lie about your family. I swear you will find yourself out of a job!"

And with that, Vince walked away. Seth was barely able to keep the tears from escaping his eyes.

_Results_

Dark Match: Perro Aguayo Jr and Venum defeated Maniaco and Mosco de la Merced. Tag team match.

Dark Match: Octagón, Blue Demon Jr and Tinieblas Jr defeated Heavy Metal, Abismo Negro and Histeria. Six man tag team match.

Free for All: Mascarita Sagrada and La Parkita defeated Mini Mankind and Mini Vader. Tag team match.

1\. Seth Hardy defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Singles match for the Intercontinental Championship.

2\. Ahmed Johnson defeated Faarooq (with Nation of Domination) by disqualification. Singles match.

3\. Vader (with Paul Bearer) defeated The Undertaker. Singles match.

4\. Héctor Garza, Perro Aguayo and Canek defeated Jerry Estrada, Heavy Metal and Fuerzo Guerrera. Six man tag team match.

5\. Stone Cold Steve Austin won last eliminating Bret Hart. 30 man Royal Rumble match for a WWF Championship match at WrestleMania 13.

6\. Shawn Michaels (with Jose Lothario) defeated Sycho Sid (c). Singles match for the WWF Championship.


	4. Raw, January 20, 1997

_Beaumont, Texas_

_In Your House 13 - 4 weeks away_

Seth was in the office of Vince McMahon again. This time, Seth was there to finalise his contract.

"Sign here," Vince said. "Congratulations, you are now officially Intercontinental Champion and a Superstar."

Hardy lent back in his chair. "Wow, I don't know what to say. Actually I do. You are a good for nothing piece of crap."

McMahon stood up with a look of fury on his face. Seth stood up with him. He gave his new boss a smirk and hit a Cutter on the desk.

"That's for my mother."

…

Later on, Seth was told that he will be competing in a Tag Team match. He was set to team with Undertaker against Vader, who had bought Paul Bearer with him to ringside, and the "winner" of the Royal Rumble last night, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Austin had just brawled with Bret Hart who was at ringside being held back by personnel.

Austin, Taker, Vader and Bret Hart (if he accepted the invitation) were suppose too compete in a four man No DQ match at the next Pay-Per-View. The winner would face the WWF World Champion at WrestleMania 13.

As he waited for his new entrance music, Smells like Teen Spirit, to start, Seth looked at himself in his official ring gear. Black gloves, black boots and purple and black baggy jeans. His music hit and he walked out to a huge cheer.

"And their opponents first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 60lbs. The Intercontinental Champion. Seth Hardy!" Tony Chimel announced as Hardy walked past Hart.

Seth entered the ring as Beethoven's Ninth Symphony hit and Hunter Hearst Helmsley came out. He was booed all the way to the commentary table where he joined Jim Ross and Jerry "the King" Lawler. Vince McMahon joined them, seconds later. Seth thought he saw Vince glare at him with an angry expression.

Graveyard Symphony hit and the Undertaker began his slow walk to the ring. Hardy almost felt fear growing inside him. But then, Taker suddenly attacked Bret Hart who was standing in his way. Then Austin got involved attacking Taker from behind. The attack didn't go well as Taker fought back. He beat Austin around the ring until Steve rolled into the ring. As Taker entered, Austin started kicking him, officially starting the match. Austin whipped Taker into the ropes and Taker countered by pulling him to the mat. Taker picked him up and dragged him to the corner where he climbed to the top rope and hit Old School. Austin crawled to the opposite corner and Taker followed him and then started choking him with his foot. Taker picked Austin up and hit him with an uppercut followed by a strike to Austin's back.

Suddenly, Steve pushed the Undertaker to the middle of the ring where Vader hit him with a Release Powerbomb. Hardy came into the ring and hit a Superkick to Vader but it didn't even stun him. But Hardy was stunned by a Stunner from Austin.

Bret Hart pulled Austin out of the ring and they started brawling. Taker recovered and started to brawl with Vader. Seth was able to stand up when Helmsley left the commentary table and attacked him from behind. The two of them fell out of the ring and continued to brawl as the ref called for the bell as the show came to a close.


	5. Raw, January 27, 1997

_Beaumont, Texas_

_In Your House 13 - 3 weeks away_

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth came out and entered the ring. He wasn't scheduled for a match tonight but he was prepared. He was wearing his ring gear along with a red shirt and leather jacket. Along with that was his IC Title strapped around his waist. He wasn't happy for what he had to do.

He allowed a few moments for the crowd to finish cheering before speaking into a microphone. "This business… is awesome." The crowd cheered again. "Now that's out of the way, I have some things to say. Most guys would go on talking for a while before finally getting to the point. I'm not like that. Cause I'm going to get to the point. Right now. For those of you who don't know, last week… I drove Vince McMahon's head into his desk." That earned another cheer as Seth gazed over to the commentary table. He saw McMahon's anger showing on his face. "Yeah it's cool but… sadly because of that action, I have been stripped of this title." This time the crowd let out a deafening boo. "I know," Hardy removed the belt and placed it on the mat. "And there is the point, now to get to the second point. It was worth it. You see, all my life I have lived by one rule. You get hurt, get back. Harder." The crowd cheered. "And for Vince, I was going by that rule."

"There is some good news with all this, though," Hardy added. "Because of the brawl last week, Hunter Hearst Helmsley and I have been added into No 1 Contenders match at In Your House." The crowd went wild.

Seth threw the microphone away and began his walk back up the ramp. He turned around when he reached the top, held his hands up but held his ring finger down. The next second he was rolling back down the ramp clutching his head.

Vader had jumped him from behind. He picked Seth up and carried him back down to the ring. He threw Seth back in following close behind. As soon as Hardy made it back to his feet, Vader hit him with a Release Powerbomb. He dragged Seth's almost lifeless body to a corner and climbed to the top rope. As the crowd jeered him, Vader hit a Vadersault on Hardy.

A minute later, the doctor was carrying Seth backstage while Vader stayed in the ring awaiting his match.

_After the show_

Hardy was in the Trainer's Room following the assault by Vader. His head hurt the most. He didn't know if it was a concussion or not.

McMahon came in. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Good, listen… remember when you were talking about getting even and all of that? Well, let's just say I follow the same rule."

Vince leaned in close to Seth. "And it wouldn't have happened if you had told the truth. If there's one thing you should know Seth, is that no one messes with me."


	6. IYH 13: Final Six, 1997

_Chattanooga, Tennessee_

Sadly Seth did suffer a concussion from Vader. He ended up missing all the Raw's before In Your House. Fortunately he was able to compete at the event.

On the final Raw before In Your House, WWF Champion Shawn Michaels had vacated the title due to a knee injury. Thus the match at IYH had become a title match. Seth was psyched for this. If he could win the WWF title in just over a month of being hired, Hardy could literally become the fastest rising star in the company's history.

Hardy had watched his opponent's very carefully. Hunter Hearst Helmsley had tried to win back the IC Championship this past Raw. He failed to beat his opponent and Rocky Maivia is now Intercontinental Champion.

All he had to do was either pin or throw Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Vader, Undertaker and Bret Hart over the top rope and have their feet hit the floor.

Easier said than done, Hardy thought.

…

Hardy, Hunter, Vader and Stone Cold were in the ring waiting for their final two opponent's. As Stone Cold and Vader flipped each other off, Graveyard Symphony hit and Undertaker slowly walked to the ring. Hardy showed no fear when Taker glared at him when he entered.

Hart Attack hit and the Hitman came out. Hardy watched Hart closely as he finished his entrance.

As soon as the bell rang Helmsley went right after Seth, beating him to the mat while Vader and Taker went at it as did Hart and Austin. Hunter rolled under the bottom rope and grabbed a chair. He waited for Hardy to get up and turn around. When he did, Hunter threw a massive chair shot.

But Seth had ducked out of the way and the chair had hit Vader instead. While Vader went after Helmsley, Austin rolled Hardy up. Seth kicked out at two. Immediately Hart grabbed Seth's legs and attempted to lock in the Sharpshooter. Clearly they wanted to get rid of the new kid quickly. Seth countered by kicking Hart off of him. Seth got and went after Taker. He threw the Phenom into a corner and started pounding on him. Taker pushed Seth back and when he tried to continue the beatdown, Undertaker grabbed Seth by the throat and hit a Chokeslam.

Vader went after Taker again as Hunter crawled to cover Hardy. Seth kicked out at two. Helmsley picked Hardy up and rested him against the ropes. As he went for a clothesline, Seth pulled the rope down causing Hunter to fall out of the ring. Hunter looked back at Hardy in wide eyed disbelief. He had just been eliminated by a kid!

As Seth smirked at Hunter he was turned around by Austin who hit a Stunner. Austin went for a cover. Hardy kicked out causing a massive uproar from the crowd. The other competitors had saw it and couldn't believe it themselves. Taker stepped forward and picked Hardy up. He then hit a Tombstone Piledriver. He covered Hardy and was shocked again when Seth kicked out again. Another uproar from the crowd.

Vader dragged Seth's unconscious body to the corner. He climbed the top rope and hit a Vadersault like he had done weeks before.

This time, Hardy was unable to kick out.

…

Seth watched the rest of the match backstage. Bret Hart clotheslined the Undertaker out of the ring winning the match and the title.

Hardy didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He had to get even with one man.

And that was the man they called Vader.

_Results_

Dark Match: The Godwinns (Henry O Godwinn and Phineas I Goodwin) defeated The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher). Tag team match.

1\. Marc Mero (with Sable) defeated Leif Cassidy. Singles match.

2\. The Nation of Domination (Faarooq, Crush and Savio Vega) (with Clarence Mason) defeated Bart Gunn, Goldust and Flash Funk. Six man tag team match.

3\. Doug Furnas and Phil Lefon defeated Owen Hart and the British Bulldog (c) (with Clarence Mason) by disqualification. Tag team match for the WWF Tag Team Championship.

4\. Bret Hart defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Seth Hardy, Steve Austin, Vader (with Paul Bearer) and The Undertaker. Six man elimination match for the vacant WWF Championship.


	7. Raw, February 17, 1997

_Nashville, Tennessee_

_WrestleMania 13 - 5 weeks away_

_2 hours before Raw_

Seth was lacing his boots up when he was jumped from behind. But instead of falling to the ground, he found himself being hugged tightly. Seth grinned; he knew who they were.

When the grip loosened, Seth spun around and instantly pulled the two men into another hug.

"How the hell are you guys?" Seth asked his two older brothers Matt and Jeff. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Fine," they answered. "Now… how the hell are you?"

"Good," Seth replied. "Now for another question, what are you doing here?"

"We," Matt said gesturing to him and Jeff, "are here to compete in a match against the Headbangers."

"We're jobbers," Jeff said. "Meaning we're supposed to lose," he added when Seth gave him a confused look. "Isn't that how you got into WWF?"

"Yeah, sort off," Seth answered. "You know I ran away after getting expelled. So I hitchhiked to Albany, was selected to compete against Hunter Hearst Helmsley or Paul as I call him in real life, was told to lose that match, I refused and that's how I got here."

The older Hardys stared at their brother in amazement. "We'd do that. But then you'd have to put up with us." Jeff punched him on the shoulder. "You got enough of that at home."

"We could tell everyone what you did to get expelled," Matt said. "Bet you'd love to have everyone to know you crapped in her handbag."

"Don't you dare do that!" Seth laughed. "And she had that coming. She gave me an F when I totally deserved a D!"

He pulled his brothers into one last hug. One day, Seth thought, we could compete as a family.

_Raw_

Seth saw his brothers lose to the Headbangers when Thrasher hit Jeff with a Stage Dive. He didn't listen when Faarooq was talking about… well Hardy didn't know, he hadn't been listening.

As Seth stood up he was jumped again from behind. It wasn't his brothers. It was Vader again.

Vader picked him up and hit another Release Powerbomb on him. He bent down and said right into Seth's face:

"You… me… WrestleMania."

Hardy spat into Vader's eye and he got another Powerbomb in return. Vader left when doctors ran in.

Shame, Seth thought as he was helped to his feet, I was going to the same thing to him later on.


	8. Raw, March 3, 1997

_Berlin, Germany_

_WrestleMania 13 – 3 weeks away_

This was the first time that Seth had ever been in another country. It was a good start after missing last week.

Seth walked to the ring when his theme hit. He grabbed a microphone.

"Two weeks ago," he said. "I got attacked by Vader. Not only that but a few weeks before that attack, he jumped me. And then at In Your House he eliminated me from the title match. I don't know why and I don't care. But at WrestleMania I will beat the living crap out of him and then I will get the Intercontinental title back."

Mastodon hit and Vader with Paul Bearer came out. They entered the ring and Paul took a microphone and handed it to Vader. "Seth… don't think for a second that you have a chance of beating me," Vader said. "When WrestleMania comes round, your career will be over before it even begins. So what you've had an Intercontinental title reign and a WWF title shot, it doesn't matter. And just so you know Seth, the reason I've attacked you is simply because you've been pushed way too much. I am more deserving of a championship than you ever will be."

Seth laughed. "You probably right about one thing Vader. I may have been pushed too much already. But there are several other men back there who are way more gifted than us. But at least they share the spotlight. Seriously I will bet money to anyone that between now and, I don't know, 2010 WWF won't do something stupid and let one guy be the poster boy of this company."

"I'll bet money on that," Vader said.

Destiny hit and the Intercontinental Champion Rocky Maivia came out ready for his match against Vader.

Seth stepped out of the ring and sat on the announce table. He wanted to see first-hand what Vader was capable of.

…

Maivia dropkicked Vader out of the ring and followed him to the outside. They locked up for a brief while when Mankind appeared out of nowhere and hit Rocky with Paul Bearers urn. Vader was disqualified. Mankind left while Vader threw Rocky back into the ring and proceeded to beat him down as the crowd booed.

Those boos turned to cheers when Seth Hardy run into the ring, chair in hand and struck Vader from behind.

Vader fell to his knees as Seth unloaded on Vader with vicious chair shots. Vader fell on his stomach and Seth threw more shots at him. Seth threw the chair away and hit Vader with his innovated Cutter, which Seth at the suggestion of his brothers had now called the Twist of Fate.

Vader rolled out the ring and retreated to the locker room. As Seth soaked in the crowd's cheers, his confidence going into WrestleMania was growing.


	9. Raw, March 10, 1997

_Worcester, Massachusetts_

_WrestleMania 13 – 2 weeks away_

_4 hours before Raw_

Vince McMahon stormed towards Hardy. He looked livid. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!"

Seth stared at his boss and pretended to be confused. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know damn well what I mean!" McMahon snapped. "Last week, you had a segment with Leon and during, said segment, you went on about we've been pushing you too much."

"Yeah so?"

McMahon's face turned red. "You are not supposed to talk about pushing. You are meant to stay in character. You are meant to follow the storyline."

"In my defence Leon started it," Seth pointed out. "And also… do you really want to shout at me for this again? On my birthday?" I'm 12 by the way, thanks for the cake," he added even more sarcastically.

Vince glared at him harder. "But you didn't have to keep it going!" he said completely ignoring the birthday part of Seth's talk. "Because of that, thousands of people are complaining that we aren't taking wrestling seriously."

"We are taking it seriously," Seth said. "It's just that everything we do is either ripped off from a previous storyline or just too pathetic that no one takes it seriously themselves." Seth rolled his eyes. "I mean what is so wrong about telling people that our industry is fake? They already know it is."

Vince was resisting the urge to punch Seth in the face. "Of course almost all our fans know this is mostly fake. But that doesn't mean this sport isn't dangerous."

"I know this sport can be dangerous," Seth said. "I've already had a concussion."

Vince turned and left. Seth hoped he could sense the middle finger he just flipped up.

_Raw_

Seth again had not been scheduled for a match since In Your House. He had just been told that next week he would go one on one with Mankind. Right now he was watching the main event which was Undertaker and WWF Champion Sycho Sid versus Mankind and Vader.

Seth saw Sid and Taker start to fight each other. Why wouldn't they? Set thought, their set to fight at WrestleMania. The fight ended when Sid Powerbombed Taker and Vader pinned him. But before Vader could add insult to injury with a Vader Bomb Sid decided to save him.

Hardy felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and standing there was Marlena, Goldust's wife. Her hands were behind her back.

"How you doing?" she asked.

"Good."

"Excellent," Marlena said. "Listen… earlier this week, I found out it's your birthday today. And so I thought…" she removed her hands from behind her back revealing a cupcake with a single candle in it.

"Whoa," Seth said completely surprised by this." Uhhh, thank you."

"It's chocolate," Marlena said. "Happy birthday Seth."

She left after that. Seth looked at his cake and blew out the candle. He then took a bite.

Damn, Seth thought. This isn't half bad.


	10. Raw, March 17, 1997

_Syracuse, New York_

_WrestleMania 13 – this Sunday_

Hunter Hearst Helmsley hit a Pedigree on Terry Funk and pinned him for the win. The ref raised his arm as Hunter's bodyguard, Chyna, entered the ring. The two then started beating down Funk just as he was recovering from Helmsley's finisher.

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth Hardy ran to the ring with a chair. Helmsley and Chyna retreated to the locker room just as Hardy was going to strike Hunter with his char.

Seth glared at them as they fled. The only reason he helped Funk was because on his way to the ring, Hunter had insulted Hardy calling him a "waste of space" and not being worthy of being in the WWF.

Seth threw the chair out of the ring as Mankind's music hit and he alongside Paul Bearer walked down the ramp and Mankind entered the ring.

The bell sounded and Hardy and Mankind locked up. Mankind pushed Seth into a corner but Hardy flew out and landed a right hand to his opponent's jaw. This did little damage as Mankind threw one at Hardy knocking him back to the corner.

Mankind walked towards Seth and repeatedly punched him in the stomach. The ref pulled him away after he counted 4. Mankind ran at Seth but ended up getting a Superkick. He fell down and Seth went for a cover. Mankind kicked out at one.

Seth climbed to the top rope and went for a Diving Elbow Drop. Mankind rolled out of the way and Hardy landed hard. He got to his feet clutching his elbow and turned around. Mankind went for a Double Arm DDT. Seth countered and went for a Twist of Fate which Mankind countered. Seth rebounded of the ropes and got caught in the Mandible Claw.

Mankind tried to get to the middle of the ring but Hardy was able to wrap his feet around the middle rope. The referee started his 5 count and when Mankind refused to break the hold he called for the bell.

"The winner of this match by disqualification, Seth Hardy!" Tony Chimel announced.

Mankind didn't seem to care. He let Seth out of the hold. At that point Bearer handed Mankind the same chair Seth would have used on Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Mankind lifted the chair above his head and was about to strike Seth with it when the crowd started cheering.

Goldust ran into the ring and tackled Mankind to the mat. A second later Hardy joined him beating down Mankind.

Mastodon hit and Vader ran to the ring and went after Seth. He threw Seth into the corner and started hammering down on him. Helmsley returned and joined Vader. Hunter threw Seth into the middle of the ring as Mankind was getting the upper hand against Goldust.

Hunter held Seth up and Vader threw clobbering blow to his head. As the crowd started booing and Mankind hit a Double Arm DDT to Goldust, Marlena ran into the ring and hit a low blow to Vader. Vader fell to his knees and Seth broke Hunter's hold and hit a Twist of Fate. Mankind went for a Clothesline but instead received a Cutter.

Chyna jumped Marlena and started beating down on her. Seth felt reluctant but then said "screw it" and hit Chyna with a Superkick. Hunter pulled her out and he, Vader, Mankind and Paul Bearer fled backstage.

Seth helped Goldust to his feet and thanked him. They both helped Marlena up and carried her to the Trainer's Room.

…

"_Frustrated isn't the god damn word for it. This is bullshit!"_

Seth had just witnessed Vince McMahon attempt to give an interview to Bret Hart who had just lost a Steel Cage match to Sycho Sid after interference from Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Hart had shoved Vince and was going on a tirade about how WWF higher ups were turning a blind eye to all the injustices Bret had sustained over the past few weeks.

Goldust walked up to him. Seth turned to face him. "Why did you help me Goldie? I have done nothing to help you, so why would you do that for me?"

"You see… Marlena convinced me to help you. Before your match she told me that you needed more experience."

"So?"

"So… I'm offering you a deal. I will take you on as an apprentice. You will learn about different moves and how to perform and counter them. If you accept you could be a force to be reckoned with. What do you say?"

Seth thought about it for five seconds. "Do I have to wear face paint?"

"No."

"I accept."


	11. WrestleMania 13, 1997

_Rosemont, Illinois_

Seth stood behind the curtain waiting for his music to hit. He thought he would at least have a bit of confidence going into the match but he had none. It wasn't the fact that he was fighting Vader but fighting Vader on such a grand stage.

His music finally hit and Seth walked out from behind the curtain and towards the ring. The arena was packed with 18,197 people but only 16,467 of the attendees had paid; the other 1,737 had been given free tickets just to fill the arena.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing 88lbs. Seth Hardy!" Howard Finkel announced.

Seth entered the ring. He made his way to a corner and waited for his opponent.

**Its time! Its time! Its Vader time!**

Vader appeared and made his way to the ring.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Mankind and Paul Bearer, from the Rocky Mountains, weighing 450lbs. The man they call, Vader!"

As Vader neared the squared circle, Seth thought about his training with Goldust. Seth didn't like being told what to do so Goldust found it frustrating training him. They never stepped foot inside a gym at Hardys request as he felt gyms were the wrong way to get in shape. Instead Seth did free running.

Vader stepped between the ropes and the bell rang. Seth circled his massive foe and hit a Superkick out of nowhere. Vader didn't even stagger. Seth went for another one but Vader caught it and hit a Clothesline.

Vader picked Seth up and hit a German Suplex. Vader went for a cover and Hardy kicked out at two. Vader threw his opponent into a corner, moved himself to the opposing corner and ran at Seth. He connected with a Body Avalanche. He placed Seth in another corner and hit another Avalanche. He repeated the move in a third corner. He placed Seth into the final corner, moved back and charged.

Seth ran out of the way and Vader instead hit the turnbuckle. Seth struck Vader's jaw 20 times before the ref pulled him away as Vader was in the corner. Vader suddenly exploded out of the corner with a Vader Attack.

Vader went for another pinfall and got another two count. He picked Seth up and locked in a Bearhug. He heard Seth moan in pain as the referee asked him if he wanted to quit. Naturally, Seth said no. After another minute in the submission hold Seth threw more strikes, this time at the side of Vader's head. He ran back towards the ropes, rebounded and got hit with a Chokeslam.

Vader went for another pin and Seth kicked out, amazingly, at one. Vader began to get frustrated. No 12 year old could have taken this type of punishment. Vader picked Seth up again and went for another Chokeslam. Seth countered by flowing over into a Front Facelock and hitting a Twist of Fate. Seth moved into a cover and Vader kicked just after a one.

Seth struggled to bring the Mastodon back to his feet. He was able to but Vader had recovered by that time and hit Seth with a Dropkick. After allowing a few seconds to get a breather, Vader hit another German Suplex.

Seth had landed in front of a corner. Vader moved him slightly and slowly climbed to the top rope. Hopefully this next move would put Hardy away.

Vader for the third time, went for a Vadersault on Hardy.

Seth moved out of the way and the only thing Vader hit was the canvas. Seth jumped on Vader and went for a pin.

"1."

"2."

"3."

Seth rolled out of the ring as Mankind and Paul Bearer ran towards Vader. He retreated to the top of the ramp and looked back at the trio in the ring. Vader was still unconscious.

Seth placed his hands up and held his ring fingers down. As the crowd cheered him, Seth began to realise that he if he could beat Vader, then the rest of the roster could see him as a threat.

_Results_

Free for All: Rockabilly defeated Flash Funk (with Funkette Tracy and Funkette Nadine). Singles match.

1\. The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) defeated The New Blackjacks (Blackjack Windham and Blackjack Bradshaw), The Godwinns ( Henry O. and Phineas I. Goodwin) (with Hillbilly Jim) and Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon. Four way tag team elimination match to determine the number one contenders for the WWF Tag Team Championships.

2\. Rocky Maivia (c) defeated The Sultan (with Bob Backlund and The Iron Sheik). Singles match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship.

3\. Hunter Hearst Helmsley (with Chyna) defeated Goldust (with Marlena). Singles match.

4\. Seth Hardy defeated Vader (with Mankind and Paul Bearer). Singles match.

5\. Bret Hart defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin by knockout. Submission match with Ken Shamrock as the special guest referee.

6\. The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) and Ahmed Johnson defeated The Nation of Domination (Faarooq, Crush and Savio Vega) (with Wolfie D, J.C. Ice, D'Lo Brown and Clarence Mason). Chicago Street Fight.

7\. The Undertaker defeated Sycho Sid (c). No Disqualification Match for the WWF Championship.


	12. Raw, March 24, 1997

_Rockford, Illinois_

_In Your House 14 – 4 weeks away_

Seth appeared on the titantron live from his home in Cameron. He was wearing his signature red shirt with a leather jacket. His dreadlocks, for once, were tied back.

"As most of you know, last night at WrestleMania I did what very few people thought I could. I beat Vader." The crowd cheered. "I have to admit… Vader kicked my ass for almost the entire match. He almost broke all of my ribs with those Avalanches."

"Because of the beating I got last night, the doctors have declared that I am "unable" to compete for some time. What just because I'm a kid your sending me home? That's discrimination, that is. You don't see guys like the Undertaker get sent home after a whupping. By the way hats off to you Deadman. Anyway back to being sent home. Personally I think that's bull, but if I don't listen then I would probably get fired. Or die. I would rather go for the second option."

Seth leaned forward in his chair. "Before I go, I have several things I would like to say. Firstly to Vince McMahon, like I said after the Rumble you are a good for nothing piece of crap. That's all you are. To Hunter Hearst Helmsley, when I come back you had better watch your back. Because I'll either be breaking it or stabbing it. Actually, now that I think about it. I can't tell you or your bodyguard, Chyna apart. Yeah, I can't tell which one of you is the man. Thirdly, to Mankind, you intentionally got disqualified the last time we were in the ring together. So I promise you this, the next time I see you, I will smash a chair into your head, I will strangle you with barbed wire. Hell, I'll even set you on fire. Then again, you'll probably love that… but so will I. Fourthly, to Rocky Maivia, you have something I want. And if your still champion when I come back, trust me I will come for you. And I will hurt you."

Seth lent back in his chair and smirked. "And finally… we come to the last man I want to address. Bret "Hitman" Hart." The crowd booed at the mention of his name. Last night, he defeated Steve Austin and turned heel while Austin turned into a face.

"Hitman, you have done nothing to me. Nor I to you but let's face it. After last night you have cemented yourself as the biggest crap spewing prick in the WWF. But you are the best technical wrestler there is, was or ever will be. And when I come back, I hope you will be my first opponent. If not, then I'll just put your head in between those steel steps down there and I will stomp on it until your neck is shattered."

"That's everything I wanted to say. See you next time."

…

_Cameron, North Carolina_

Seth went outside a few minutes after his speech. Why did he have to take time off? He would wrestle with a broken neck if he could. Then again he definitely _would _be dead. Then again he couldn't wrestle very well. He hadn't even trained until last week.

As his brothers came out to join him, Seth Hardy stared at a basketball in the grass and asked himself one of the hardest questions there is.

How could he enjoy something he wasn't good at?


	13. April 5, 1997

_Cameron, North Carolina_

Seth aimed his basketball at the hoop. He threw the ball and watched it bounce off the rim and land in the grass. He ran over to it, bent down to pick it up and winced. He had been advised to rest but Seth had done everything but that.

"You know the more you do something physical the more you're gonna hurt," Matt said from a lawn chair.

"I know that," Seth said throwing the basketball again. It sailed over the hoop and landed in the grass again. "But you know me Matt. It's impossible for me to stay still for long periods."

Matt shook his head. "Because you don't try Seth. You go off most of the time and free run. You've done that 7 times since you came home. And that's not helping your recovery."

"So what?" Seth threw the ball a third time and this time it got stuck between the rim and the backboard. "I've never tried anything I don't see the point of. And I don't see the point of sitting still for a few weeks."

"The way you've been living you'll be spending months away from WWF," Jeff said as he came outside. "Maybe the rest of your life. Knowing you."

Seth looked at his brother and sighed. "Your right but I can't rest. I always have to be doing something. It's my way of life."

"So why don't you get a hobby?" Jeff asked. "Like video games. Or comics. You like Superman."

"Because nothing else speaks to me," Seth answered. "And I hate Superman. He's… a total douche. I prefer Batman. He has depth and coolness. And also Superman has those powers that have become boring. As for video games, the only one I've ever played was ET. And that was god awful!"

"How long has Superman been boring?" Matt asked.

"Since… the forties?" Seth answered unsurely.

"But you said you thought ET was amazing," Jeff said.

"I meant the movie!"

"Ok forget all that. Why don't you… start seeing people?" Matt suggested.

Seth struggled to hold back a laugh. "See people? Matt, another thing I hate is socialising. I hate sharing my thoughts to people just as much as I hate Superman."

Jeff coughed. "No wonder you're single."

"You guys are single too," Seth pointed out.

"This isn't about us," Jeff said. "This is about you and your well-being."

"We're still talking about that?" Seth asked. "OK, like I mentioned earlier I can't stay put long enough to get better."

"We know," Matt said. "How about this? If you can rest up just enough so you don't wince every 10 seconds, we won't make you quit."

Seth felt like he had just punched in the gut. "What?"

"You heard Matt," Jeff said.

Seth stared at his brothers in disbelief. "You can't make me quit! You guys have always told me to go for it and now that I have "it" you want me to let it go. What the hell?!"

"We don't want you to leave WWF," Matt said. "But we will make you if you don't rest. You won't be able to weasel out of this Seth. We've made you do far worse. Don't think for a second that this one will be different." Matt got up and went back inside.

Jeff walked towards Seth. "I know you're a tough kid Seth. But whether you like it or not, you're still our little brother. Think about what Mom would say." And with that he turned and left Seth in the garden.

Seth never did like being told to "think about Mom." He had never even known her. She died before he was able to walk.

His brothers were right. Seth needed to rest. Even though he would never know, Seth assumed this would have been what his mother would want.


	14. May 1, 1997

_Cameron, North Carolina_

Seth sat on his unmade bed listening to the ticking of a clock. Ever since Matt and Jeff talked to him about his health he had begun to think he was going insane. He had spent almost all of his time sitting on his bed letting his dreadlocks dangle from his head.

Seth turned his gaze to look out of the window. As usual nothing interesting was happening.

He had been contacted by WWF a few days ago saying that he would face Owen Hart at the next pay per view which was in 10 days. Seth wanted to face Bret but he was "injured." But Seth pretended to be happy with a match against Owen.

Seth had been feeling that the company wasn't putting enough effort into its storylines. Truthfully, he had to admit the storylines now weren't bad but he felt that WWF could do more. No wonder WCW was kicking their ass in the ratings.

Seth had considered quitting WWF for WCW. Despite only being with WWF for just over 4 months, he had already suffered a concussion and a beaten down body. Naturally that was part of the job when it came to professional wrestling.

He lay on his back and thought back to when he was smaller. He remembered watching both WWF and WCW and being mesmerised by their respected rosters. Shawn Michaels, Hulk Hogan, Randy "Macho Man" Savage, Ric Flair, The Ultimate Warrior and The Undertaker, just to name a few, had all inspired Seth to become a wrestler and to follow that dream by hitch hiking to Albany 4 months ago.

Seth thought back to about a month ago. Matt had suggested he start "seeing people" but Seth knew he would never find a girl who could put up with him and also he didn't want to be in a relationship right now. Never the less, he went through with his brother's suggestion. Jeff had arranged a couple of blind dates for him and none of them had ended well. Seth had accidently spilled water over one girls top and she flipped out while another didn't seem to like Seth being sarcastic towards her. He had tried to explain himself and apologise to her but she walked out by the time he could get to the point. Seth had put that incident out of his mind. It wasn't his fault she didn't understand sarcasm.

Seth rolled onto his side. Hopefully, the next 10 days would fly by.

He then made a promise to himself. If WWF didn't become mildly interesting for him then he would jump ship to WCW.


	15. IYH 15: A Cold Day in Hell, 1997

_Richmond, Virginia_

Hitman hit and all five members of the Hart Foundation came out to a massive jeer from the crowd. Bret Hart was in a wheelchair being pushed by Brian Pillman as he had been injured by Stone Cold Steve Austin in a street fight a couple of weeks ago.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by the Hart Foundation, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Weighing in at 229lbs. The Intercontinental Champion. Owen Hart!" Howard Finkel announced.

When they made it to ringside, The British Bulldog and Jim Neidhart helped Bret enter the crowd where four of the members sat in the front row. Owen entered the ring awaiting his returning opponent.

And for the first 30 seconds of the song, the crowd went berserk.

**Load up on guns and bring your friends**

**It's fun to lose and to pretend**

**She's over bored and self-assured**

**Oh no, I know a dirty word**

Seth Hardy came out and the crowd erupted again.

"And his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 88lbs. Seth Hardy!"

Seth practically ran to ringside and began to climb the steel steps into the ring. Halfway up he looked over at Bret and stomped his foot and pointed down.

"This will be you," he mouthed at the Hitman. After WrestleMania Seth had told Bret that if he wasn't his first opponent when he came back then he would shattered his neck with the steps.

Seth entered the ring and Owen hit a Clothesline. The bell sounded as Owen picked Seth up and hit a Belly to Belly Suplex. He attempted a Sharpshooter but Seth countered by pushing Owen into the corner. Owen's head banged against the middle turnbuckle and he fell to the canvas clutching the back of his head.

Seth went to pick him up but the referee pushed him back. He knelt down to check if Owen was ok to continue. Owen managed to stand up with assistance from the ref. Seth went after him again and all he got from it was a Superkick. He cursed himself for walking into one of the few moves he knew how to do.

Owen picked Seth up and threw him out of the ring. Owen followed closely behind and the referee begun his 10 count. Owen threw Seth into the steel steps, knocking them back a few feet. Bret Hart smirked at Seth as Owen threw him back into the ring and went for a cover. Seth kicked out at two.

Owen grabbed Seth's legs and went for the Sharpshooter. Seth countered again with a rollup. Owen kicked before two. Seth got to his feet only to be knocked off them by a Dropkick. Owen went for another cover and Seth kicked out after one.

Owen climbed to the top rope and soaked in the crowds boo's. However he took too long showboating as Seth pulled him down hard onto the canvas. Owen got up quickly and Seth hit a new move on him. A Sitout Side Slam. Seth for another pinfall and Owen kicked out at two.

Seth picked up Owen and locked in a Front Facelock. He went for a Twist of Fate but Owen countered pushing Seth towards the ropes.

But at that moment the British Bulldog had distracted the referee and while he wasn't looking, Jim Neidhart choked Seth on the ropes and hit a vicious right hand.

Owen's arrogance practically leaked from him. He grabbed Seth's legs and finally locked in a Sharpshooter.

Seth desperately tried to make it to the ropes but Owen pulled him back to the middle of the ring. Seth attempted to claw his way to the bottom rope but couldn't drag Owen with him.

Seth's hand wavered just above the mat. Everyone was sure he was going to tap out.

Hell Frozen Over hit and the crowd erupted. Stone Cold Steve Austin appeared and began to make his way to ringside. The Bulldog tried to stop him but got a Stunner instead.

The distraction caused Owen to release Seth from the hold. And that mistake cost him and Seth rolled him up for the victory.

Seth escaped the ring and Superkicked Jim Neidhart. He and Austin retreated to the top of the entrance ramp.

As the Hart Foundation glared at Austin and Hardy, Seth realised that he had just beaten the Intercontinental Champion. That meant he didn't have to go after Rocky Maivia.

_Results_

Free for All: Rockabilly defeated Jesse James. Singles match.

Dark Match: The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated Jim Neidhart and Brian Pillman by disqualification. Tag team match.

1\. Hunter Hearst Helmsley (with Chyna) defeated Flash Funk. Singles match.

2\. Mankind defeated Rocky Maivia. Singles match.

3\. The Nation of Domination (Crush, Savio Vega and Faarooq) defeated Ahmed Johnson. Gauntlet match.

4\. Seth Hardy defeated Owen Hart (with the Hart Foundation). Singles match.

5\. Ken Shamrock defeated Vader. No Holds Barred match.

6\. The Undertaker (c) defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin. Singles match for the WWF Championship.


	16. Raw, May 12, 1997

_Newark, Delaware_

_King of the Ring - 4 weeks away_

After beating Owen Hart last night, Seth Hardy had been informed that he would have an Intercontinental title match tonight. Owen had already been scheduled to compete in a tag team elimination match after the match.

Seth was in the viewing room with his brother Jeff who had a match against Rob Van Dam coming up soon.

"It should have been Bret."

Jeff looked up. "What?"

"Last night," Seth said. "I should have fought Bret. I wanted to fight Bret but no. He was injured. I mean, that injury is scripted. Surely he could have broken storyline for a little bit."

"You mean have Bret be able to walk fine even though he got savagely beat by Stone Cold?" Jeff asked.

"Exactly," Seth answered. "You know… what this company needs is change. WCW has been destroying us in the ratings war. And if that continues, this company is gonna go under."

"Everyone knows that," Jeff said. "No wonder some of greats have gone to WCW."

"Yeah. Remember Hogan? He was this company's biggest star and probably will stay that way as well. He went to WCW, formed the nWo and is kicking ass over there. For someone on the wrong side of 40 he's in pretty good shape. You have to go to your squash match Jeff."

"Oh yeah." Jeff got up. "You know you just admitted this industry is scripted… twice. On live TV?"

"Who gives a damn these days?"

…

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth appeared at the top of the ramp. And instantly found himself rolling down it.

The Hart Foundation, except for Bret who wasn't there, had attacked him from behind. Owen Hart, Seth's opponent for tonight, picked him, dragged him to ringside and bounced his head off the ring post. He repeated the act several times before officials pulled him away.

Seth could barely stand. The right side of his head had been busted wide open and his vision was blurred.

Owen grabbed him again and threw him into the ring. He followed and demanded for the match to start. A referee entered the ring and told him that Seth was unable to compete.

Seth pulled himself to his feet with assistance from the ropes. He told the ref he was ready to go. The ref told him he was in no shape to do that. Seth flipped him off and told him to ring the damn bell.

As soon as it did, Owen ran at Seth and threw punch after punch at him. The referee counted to 4 before Owen stepped back.

Seth fell forward and Owen caught him. As crowd pretty much booed him out of the building, Owen executed a Reverse Piledriver on Hardy. He covered him for the victory.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion. Owen Hart!" announced Tony Chimel.

As doctors attended Seth, the Hart Foundation raised Owen's hands in the air. Owen smirked at his fallen foe and went over to him and prepared for another Piledriver.

The crowd suddenly erupted in cheers as Goldust and Marlena ran to the ring with Goldust holding a chair. Owen released Seth and the Foundation retreated to ringside and were on their way backstage.

Hell Frozen Over hit and the Rattlesnake himself appeared carrying a chair of his own. The Foundation retreated back down to ringside and leaped over the barricade into the crowd.

Goldust helped Seth up and gently helped him out of the ring. As he carried Seth to the Trainer's Room, Stone Cold Steve Austin stared down the Foundation. He was still pissed off at them for costing him the title last night.


	17. Raw, May 19, 1997

_Mobile, Alabama_

_King of the Ring – 3 weeks away_

_5 hours before Raw_

Seth was in the Trainer's room again for a check-up. The cut on his head had taken 13 staples to close. Because of that Seth wasn't medically cleared to compete. The doctor had gone to get some equipment.

"Your one tough guy to find Seth."

Seth looked in the direction of Owen Hart. He walked over to Seth and sat down next to him.

"What do you mean I'm tough to find?" Seth asked.

"I mean you always leave the arena before anyone has a chance to tell you "good job," Owen answered. "Anyway I want to say I feel bad about… bashing your skull open."

"Don't be," Seth said. "It's all part of the job. And besides, it's not the first time I've been cut."

Owen laughed. "You've been busted open before?"

"Yeah," Seth said. "Several times. All of them by the same person. I got into a lot of fights at school," he explained when he saw the confused look on Owen's face.

"How many of them did you win?"

"None," Seth said.

"None? So… the kid who beat you up. Was he tough?" Owen asked.

"Yes… _she _was a badass."

Owen gave Seth a look. "You got beat up by a girl?"

"Of course I got beat up by a girl," Seth said clearly annoyed. "Because of those fights, that girl became one of the reasons I wanted to wrestle. I felt like I needed to know how to defend myself. I had my fair share of influences as well but those fights were the real reason."

"I know you made the right call Seth," Owen said. "Everyone need to know how to take care of themselves."

Seth nodded, then a look of confusion appeared on his face. "Why did I tell you that?"

Owen shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you want someone to watch out for you when your down?"

"Don't be stupid Owen," Seth said. "I can watch out for myself. And when I can't my brothers will."

"But your brothers won't be around forever Seth," Owen said. "Think about, I can be like another brother to you. At least when your real ones aren't around. If not that, I can at least be a friend."

"Thanks but no thanks," Seth said. "I've never had friends Owen. And I don't need them now. Dustin has tried but on or off screen, I will always think of that as act of kindness not friendship." Seth heard footsteps. "I think you should go. The doctors coming back."

Owen got up and walked towards the door. Before he left he turned to look at Seth. "Everyone needs friends Seth. Even you."

"Don't you have a match you need to lose?"

_Raw_

Seth watched Owen lose to Bob Holly. WWF were showing him watching the match backstage. Seth waited until the cameras were gone and headed off.

He didn't care what anyone else thought, Seth needed to get some air. That conversation with Owen must have done something.

A couple of minutes later Seth was just outside the arena. He sat cross-legged on the ground and began to play with his dreadlocks.

Should he accept Owen's offer? Seth tried to shake the question out of his head but it was stuck there.

Sometimes he wished he could just forget what people said to him.


	18. Raw, May 26, 1997

_Evansville, Indiana_

_King of the Ring – __2__ week__s__ away_

Smells like Teen Spirit began to play and Seth Hardy made his way to the ring to a huge cheer from the crowd. Seth barely heard them as the memory of Owen's words from last week still floated in his mind. He grabbed a microphone.

He waited for the crowd's cheer to die down before speaking. "Two weeks ago," he began. "I was brutally assaulted by Owen Hart before our title match." The crowd booed. "I got beat up pretty bad but I don't give a damn. I may have staples in my head but if you I'm going home again you have another thing coming." The crowd let out a thunderous cheer. "And to Owen Hart, I don't care if I'm unfit to compete or if you have another match set, I will face you at King of the Ring for the Intercontinental Championship. And after I win the title, I'm going to do what you did to me… only this time I'm going make damn well sure you don't come back from it."

The crowd booed as the Hart Foundation member appeared on the titantron. "Seth Hardy," he said. "You think you have the right to say when I'm going to defend my title? No, no. You see I am one half of the WWF Tag Team Champions and the reigning Intercontinental Champion. So if anyone can choose who they face for the title, it's me. And let's face it Seth, your first reign was nothing more than a fluke. You don't deserve to face me again. Even if you did you would just suffer the same fate like you did last time we were in the ring together." He laughed as the titantron went blank.

Seth scowled at nothing in particular. "You don't think I'm worthy of the title Owen? Believe me when I tell you, after tonight you will have agreed to face me. Trust me." He threw the microphone down and went backstage.

_Later in the show_

Owen Hart and the British Bulldog were defending their tag team titles against Stone Cold Steve Austin and a returning Shawn Michaels.

Owen was trying to Superplex Shawn but Shawn countered with strikes and then pushed Owen back to the canvas. Shawn hit a Crossbody and a pinfall but Owen kicked out at two. Before Michaels could react Hart hit a Spinning Heel Kick. Owen picked Shawn up and Irish Whipped him into a corner. Owen went for a Corner Dropkick but Shawn moved out of the way causing Hart to crash into the corner. As Owen tagged in the Bulldog, Michaels tagged in Austin.

Austin stuck the Bulldog, then Owen and then the Bulldog again. He struck both of his opponent's once more before pushing Owen down and then throwing Bulldog into the corner and began stomping on him. Austin stuck his middle fingers up and stomped once more. He dragged the Bulldog out of the corner and was about to hit a Stunner but Owen kicked Austin in the stomach.

Shawn came into the ring again and punched Owen down. As the referee tried to get Owen back on the apron, the crowd went wild as Seth Hardy leaped over the barricade and entered the ring. Shawn hit Sweet Chin Music on the Bulldog which Seth followed up with a Twist of Fate.

Stone Cold fell into the cover as the referee turned around. Seth had snuck out of the ring as quickly as he had entered it and he watched the ref count 3. As soon as the bell had sounded Owen went after Austin but Seth got involved and threw Owen out of the ring. He quickly followed and proceeded to beat down Hart as Brian Pillman and Jim Neidhart attacked Shawn Michaels.

Austin rolled out of the ring and grabbed his newly won title. He didn't bother helping Shawn as he had spotted Bret Hart standing at the top of the entrance ramp. Austin ran and tackled Hart to the ground and threw a flurry of punches. He attempted to lock in a Sharpshooter after throwing some strikes at Bret's already injured knee. But Owen had escaped Seth's wrath and jumped Austin from behind followed by the rest of the Foundation.

While the stable gathered around Bret, Owen looked back down to the ring. Seth had entered the ring and had a smirk on his face. Owen didn't care anymore.

"You want a match?!" He shouted at Hardy. "You got it!"


	19. Raw, June 2, 1997

_Huntington, West Virginia_

_King of the Ring – this Sunday_

Smells like Teen spirit hit and Seth Hardy appeared at the top of the entrance ramp. He held his hand up and stuck all but his thumb and ring finger up. He made his way down the ramp and to ringside. Instead of getting in the ring, Seth waltzed over to the announce table and sat down next to Jerry Lawler. On the other side of Lawler was Vince McMahon who gave him a look of death when he sat down. Seth placed a headset on and faced McMahon.

"Hey Vince," Seth said. "How are you this fine evening?"

Vince glared at him and then started talking to Lawler. Seth guessed he still wasn't on good terms with the boss.

Seth looked back at the ring. He had picked tonight to come out here for several reasons. He had to get even with two men tonight before the Pay per View.

…

Owen Hart held his title in the air after successfully defending it against Bob Holly. He looked over at Seth who gave him the middle finger.

"On Sunday that things coming back to me," Seth said standing up. "You can count on that."

Owen just shrugged it off and exited the ring. As he made his way backstage, Seth sat back down. "At King of the Ring, Owen's gonna wish he never crossed paths with me."

Other wrestlers would leave the table and go back to the locker room. Seth was supposed to do that but when he put his mind on something it is very hard to sway him off of it.

…

The bell rang for a match between Goldust and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Chyna was in Hunter's corner while Marlena was in Goldust's. The two men locked up Hunter shoved Goldust in a corner.

As the match continued Seth left the announce table and climbed up on the apron. Chyna stormed up to him and demanded he get down… as did the referee.

Fortunately for Seth, Marlena understood what he was doing. She snuck in the ring and hit a low blow on Helmsley. Only then did Seth jump down from the apron.

Goldust rolled Hunter up and the ref counted 3 unaware of the foul play involved. He rolled out of the ring as Chyna slid into it. As Goldust and Marlena celebrated his win and Chyna was leaning on the ropes glaring at them, Seth ran into the ring and executed a Twist of Fate on Hunter. He slid out of the ring before Chyna could get her hands on him.

Seth swaggered up the ramp obviously proud of what he had just done. He turned to face a loathing Chyna helping Hunter to his feet.

One down, Seth thought, two to go.

…

Mankind successfully pinned Savio Vega to advance to the semi-finals of the King of the Ring tournament which would take place on Sunday.

As Mankind got to his feet he was downed by a wicked chair shot from Seth Hardy. Seth threw another shot at him knocking him on his stomach. Seth followed up with another 10 shot to Mankind's head. He would have hit another chair shot hadn't referee's pulled him away.

And then there was one, Seth thought as the officials dragged him away.

_After the show_

Seth walked quickly hoping to find the nearest exit. As soon as he found one, an arm blocked his path.

"I know you said you weren't interested in my proposal," Owen said. "But I'm asking you to reconsider."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Seth snapped. "You're asking me to just trust you! Listen to me Owen, I will never consider you being like a brother. I won't even let you be my friend."

"I know you think I'm vulnerable," Seth continued calmly. "But listen, I'm not in the mood for friends. Never have been. We may be rivals on-screen but off… Owen, just leave me alone."

And with that, Seth pushed past Owen and left the building. Hopefully Owen didn't see the tears welling up in Seth's eyes.


	20. King of the Ring, 1997

_Providence, Rhode Island_

_8 hours before King of the Ring_

While the Providence Civic Center was being prepared for the King of the Ring event, Seth was outside the arena. He needed the time alone.

After Owen had confronted him 6 days ago, Seth's mind had been raging. Owen wanted Seth to feel less isolated from the other Superstars but Seth preferred to be alone.

Seth had never had a friend before. Although he had trained with Dustin (Goldust), Seth never considered him a friend, only as a guy who trained him.

Seth never befriended people for 3 reasons. Firstly, he had been bullied at school before he got expelled and everyone who stood up for him only stabbed him in the back as soon as he had felt safe. He hadn't told anyone about this, not even his brothers. The bullying caused Seth to become a loner. He never showed up for gym class and whenever he was partnered with someone he pretended to have an asthma attack so he would get send to the nurse. Whenever he was asked why he didn't have an inhaler Seth said it was because he kept losing them.

The second reason was because Seth had trouble trusting people. He sometimes became paranoid when he was asked to tell the class something about himself. His mind kept telling him that everyone would spread whatever he said around and twist it to make it sound gross and pathetic. That never happened but Seth was always prepared to overhear someone say it.

The final reason was just because he was scared. True the bullying had made Seth feel alone but truthfully Seth was terrified of how people judged him based on his attitude. When Jeff arranged those blind dates when Seth was hurt, he never gave Seth a chance to tell him that he wasn't ready for a relationship. Mainly because every girl he had met either thought he was a loser or they didn't like how he spoke to them. Whenever a girl complimented herself or someone else Seth always made a sarcastic remark even if he wasn't trying to do so.

He spotted Owen coming towards him. Seth stared at the ground pretending he hadn't seen him. As soon as Owen had stopped walking Seth had made up his mind about his proposal.

"Seth," Owen began. "I know you said…"

"Before you say anything," Seth said looking up at Hart. "Owen… you have been the only guy who has ever tried to be my friend and truly mean it. I've always been afraid of this sort of thing but now… I want a friend."

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Owen said sitting down next to him. "Seth, you seem like a very interesting kid. Seriously, I think you're the youngest ever wrestler to sign with WWF. No, I know you're the youngest. But back to the friend part. You should stop shutting everyone out Seth. There's a lot of people in there," he pointed at the Center, "who want to get to know you. What do you say?"

Seth looked at Owen. "Fine, let's do it. But can we do that some other time? I'd feel more relaxed if I just started with you."

Owen got up. "That's fine. Anyway see you later?"

Seth grinned. "Damn right you will. I'm gonna kick your ass tonight."

"Not if the storyline has anything to do with it."

"It won't… trust me."

_King of the Ring_

Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart and the British Bulldog had just beaten the Legion of Doom and Sycho Sid in a 6 man tag team match. Now Owen was preparing to defend his Intercontinental title.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. And is for the Intercontinental Championship!" announced Tony Chimel. "In the ring, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Weighing in at 229lbs. The Intercontinental Champion. Owen Hart!"

Jim and the Bulldog left ringside through the barricade at Owen's request. He wanted to prove to everybody that he could beat his opponent without the Foundation.

**Load up on guns and bring your friends**

**It's fun to lose and to pretend**

**She's over bored and self-assured**

**Oh no, I know a dirty word**

"And the challenger, from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 88lbs. Seth Hardy!"

Seth practically ran into the ring. He wanted to get his hands on Hart as soon as possible.

The bell rang and Seth launched himself at Owen, backing him into a corner. The referee was about to disqualify him until Seth backed away. As Owen staggered out of the corner Seth hit a Spinning Heel Kick. He went for the cover and Owen kicked out at one.

Seth stepped back. He went for a Superkick and Owen ducked it. He then hit Hardy with a Belly to Back Suplex. Owen went for the Sharpshooter but Seth was able to scramble for the ropes. The ref made sure Hart let Seth go at risk of getting DQ'd.

As Owen was distracted with the referee, Seth went for another Superkick. This time Owen caught it, spun Hardy around and hit a Clothesline. He picked Seth and hit a Belly to Belly Suplex. He went for the cover and Seth kicked out at two.

Owen picked Seth again and soaked in the crowds boos. But he took too long and Seth executed an Arm Trap Reverse STO. Seth then climbed to the top rope and hit a Diving Elbow Drop. He went for a pin and Owen kicked out at two.

Seth turned Owen onto his stomach and locked in a Cloverleaf. Owen tried crawling to the bottom rope and when he was about half an inch away Seth dragged him back to the middle of the ring. Owen pushed upwards and flipped Seth off of him. He then locked in a Sharpshooter.

Seth attempted to reach the ropes but he couldn't drag Owen with him. But Owen had made one crucial mistake. When he flipped Seth off him, Seth had landed near the corner. Owen didn't pull him away from it. Seth did something innovated. He rolled through and Owen banged his head on the middle turnbuckle releasing the hold.

Seth couldn't take advantage. Performing that roll had taken a bit of energy out of him. The ref had counted 6 when Seth made it to his feet but Owen had got there first and hit another Clothesline.

Owen climbed to the top rope. Seth was getting up again. Owen waited for Seth to turn around and he dived off the rope.

But Seth countered the manoeuvre by finally hitting a Superkick. Before Owen could fall to the canvas, Seth hit a Twist of Fate. He positioned Owen so that he couldn't reach for the rope and went for the cover.

"1."

"2."

Owen powered out, shocking the crowd and Seth. He refused to get frustrated and he climbed to the middle rope and after performing the signature gesture that Matt had taught him years ago, dropped an elbow on the back of Hart's neck. Seth picked Owen up and hit a Sitout Side Slam which at Jeff's suggestion had now called the Side Effect. Seth went for another cover and Owen kicked out again.

Seth moved to a corner and beckoned for Owen to get up. When he did he went for a Spinning Heel Kick. Owen ducked underneath and Seth crashed and burned. Owen picked him up and hit a Reverse Piledriver. He went for the cover.

"1."

"2."

Seth kicked out starting an uproar from the crowd. Owen wiped the sweat from his brow and, still feeling stunned, grabbed Seth's legs and went for the Sharpshooter. Seth countered with a rollup which Owen barely kicked out of. Seth jumped to his feet and for the second time in the match hit a Twist of Fate.

This time the referee counted 3.

The crowd exploded as soon as the bell rang. Seth rolled off of Hart and just lied out in the middle of the ring.

"Here is your winner and new Intercontinental Champion. Seth Hardy!"

Seth climbed to his feet and the ref held his hand up high. He was presented with his title which he then held up. He climbed up onto the middle rope and posed with his gesture.

The reign of Seth Hardy had begun.

_Results_

Free for All: The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) defeated Bart Gunn and Jesse James. Tag team match.

1\. Hunter Hearst Helmsley (with Chyna) defeated Ahmed Johnson. King of the Ring semi-final match.

2\. Mankind defeated Jerry Lawler. King of the Ring semi-final match.

3\. Goldust (with Marlena) defeated Crush (with D'Lo Brown and Clarence Mason). Singles match.

4\. The Hart Foundation (Owen Hart, the British Bulldog and Jim Neidhart) defeated Sycho Sid and the Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal). Six man tag team match.

5\. Seth Hardy defeated Owen Hart (c). Singles match for the Intercontinental Championship.

6\. Hunter Hearst Helmsley (with Chyna) defeated Mankind. King of the Ring final match.

7\. Shawn Michaels vs Stone Cold Steve Austin ended in a double disqualification. Singles match.

8\. The Undertaker (c) (with Paul Bearer) defeated Faarooq (with Crush, Savio Vega, D'Lo Brown and Clarence Mason). Singles match for the WWF Championship.


	21. Raw, June 9, 1997

_Hartford, Connecticut_

_In Your House 16 – 4 weeks away_

Smells like Teen Spirit began to play and the new IC Champion Seth Hardy walked out to a huge ovation from the crowd. He held his arms up, one holding his title and one was showing his gesture which Matt called the V1. He entered the ring, climbed the turnbuckle and gestured the V1 again. He climbed down and grabbed a microphone.

Seth held his title up again and said "This… is back where it belongs." The crowd cheered. "Last night I exacted my vengeance on Owen Hart after he tried to shatter my skull, and now because of me he doesn't have any gold around his waist. And if he wants to get it back, he'll have to go through me. Or I will… go… through… him. And I will make sure that it's the latter that happens. And if there is anyone else back there," he turned to face the ramp, "who thinks they can take me on. Come out here and try your luck."

No one came out. Seth gave a small smirk. "Shame. I was really looking forward to kicking someone's ass who is actually worth it. Anyway, now that I've said what I want I can…"

Seth's eye was drawn to the ramp. Chyna had appeared at the top and was making her way towards him. No emotion was on her face as she climbed up onto the apron.

Suddenly Seth was whipped around and Pedigreed. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the winner of the King of the Ring tournament last night, picked up the IC title and held it high as the crowd booed him and Chyna entered the ring.

Helmsley dropped the title and rolled out of the ring as Mankind ran in. Chyna stood her ground not breaking eye contact with Mankind. However she didn't realise that Seth had recovered until he pushed her into Mankind who locked in a Mandible Claw on her much to the delight of the fans.

Hunter ran into the ring and clobbered Mankind. He fell to the canvas and Helmsley began unloading on him. Seth hit a Superkick on Chyna and then grabbed Helmsley and threw him out of the ring. He V1'ed him until he was spun around and hit with a Double Arm DDT from Mankind. Mankind then picked up the IC title and held it up as he stared at Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Chyna who had backed up the ramp.

Mankind dropped the belt and went to pick up Seth. As he did Hunter grabbed his ankle and pulled him out and went for a Pedigree on him. Mankind countered and the two began to brawl.

Seth climbed to his feet and surveyed the two men fighting just in front of him. He knew they weren't happy with Seth "getting back at them" last week so they had decided to take him out tonight. Unfortunately for them, Chyna had gotten involved in there match last night causing Mankind to be angry with Hunter.

Seth ran back, rebounded off the ropes and leapt over them landing on Hunter and Mankind. Chyna picked Seth up before he could recover and threw him into the ring post.

Chyna entered the ring and grabbed the Intercontinental title. While Mankind and Hunter tried to get up and Seth was clutching his head, she kissed it and held it up with her two hands.

She saw Hunter enter the ring and helped him up. He told her to give him the title. She nodded and held it out. As Helmsley reached for, Chyna pulled it back and hit him in the head with it.

Chyna exited the squared circle and made her way up the ramp. She turned around to look at the sprawled out bodies and threw the title back down to them.

Seth grabbed it and glared at the woman standing over him. She pointed at the belt and then herself. Then she went backstage.

Seth got the message loud and clear.


	22. Raw, June 16, 1997

_Lake Placid, New York_

_In Your House 16 – 3 weeks away_

"Welcome back to Raw," Jim Ross said. "It…"

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth emerged. "Seth Hardy is not in this match ladies and gentleman. He isn't scheduled for one at all tonight." Seth walked over to the announce table, sat down and went to pick up a headset. "Apparently the Intercontinental Champion is joining us at ringside."

"You think?" Seth snapped. "Do you really think that people watching at home can't figure that out Jim? How stupid do you think people are?"

"It's my job to…"

"It's your job? To state the obvious?" Seth snapped. "If it's your job to tell the world everything that goes on, then you should point out that the cameraman over there is pointing at the ring. Why aren't you telling the world all this crucial information?"

Jim was speechless.

"No explanation?" Seth asked mockingly. "That's what I thought."

…

Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Phineas Godwinn were set to go one on one. Chyna did accompany Hunter, despite smacking him with the title last week. She had also joined Seth at the announce table, sitting on the side opposite him.

"Welcome Chyna," Paul E. Dangerously said. "Thank you for joining us."

"Shut up," she said.

"Finally," Seth said. "Someone tells this ECW dick to shut his mouth. Good on you Chyna. Well done."

"Don't think this means I'm not going to end you Seth," Chyna said angrily.

"Oh I'm looking forward to that," Seth said. "You know first-hand what I can do. I've shown that I'm not afraid to hit a woman. So whoever I'm defending this title against in 3 weeks, whether it's you or Hunter or Mankind. Even if it's Owen Hart again, I will put them down and I will keep them down. Oh and by the way this for last week."

Seth threw his headset off and leaped over the commentators, onto Chyna. He proceeded to beat the living crap out of her as she tried to defend herself. Some officials pulled him off her and she charged him. Chyna threw punch after punch at Seth.

Despite all of the commotion, Helmsley managed to defeat Godwinn. As soon as the ref counted 3, Hunter ran to the outside and went to join in with Seth's beating. But he placed a hand on Chyna's shoulder and she elbowed him in the jaw. Her angered face turned into one of shock when she found out what she had just done.

While Chyna was distracted, Seth jumped her from behind and then went after Hunter. Seth threw him into the steel steps as officials tried to regain control. As Chyna got up Seth hit her with a Twist of Fate. He entered the ring and he V1'd the crowd who erupted.

However Seth was then blasted from behind by another man. He was then picked up and hit with a Double Arm DDT.

Mankind stood over him as the crowds cheers turned to boos.

_After the show_

Seth was on his way out of the arena when Owen ran up to him.

"I know what you're going to say," Seth said. He kept his pace up. "You're going to go on about how I haven't been talking to anyone besides you and the fact that I haven't even told you anything about myself yet."

"That's not what I was going to say Seth," Owen said. "I wanted to tell you: good job out there."

"Good job?" Seth said. "Seriously? That's all you wanted to say to me?"

"Basically."

"Well you've said it. Now piss off."

Owen gave him a frown but he did turn around and walk away.

Seth watched him go. He didn't feel like telling Owen that he had lost interest in his proposition.


	23. Raw, June 23, 1997

_Detroit, Michigan_

_In Your House 16 – 2 weeks away_

The show started with Vince McMahon standing in the ring, microphone in hand.

"For the past two weeks," he started. "There has been some conflict over the Intercontinental Championship. There is no doubt in my mind that Seth Hardy is the one who started it all." A cheer sounded. "As I was saying, Seth has clearly made a few enemies since coming here by, in his mind, "getting even." And eventually he will have to face the consequences for his actions. Personally I think that… he should face them sooner rather than later. Which is why, in 2 weeks at the In Your House Pay per View, he will defend his title against Mankind, Hunter Hearst Helmsley… and Chyna in a Fatal Four Way match."

He waited until the crowd finished their mixed reaction. "Furthermore… those 4 individuals will be in action tonight. Mankind and Chyna versus Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Seth Hardy in a tag team match."

…

Seth was tying his boots up when he felt someone looking down at him. He looked up to see Helmsley standing there.

"I assume you've heard about our tag match later on?" he asked.

"Course I have," Seth said. "Pretty much the entire roster knows about it."

Hunter ignored his answer. "Now that I think about it, this is only your second tag match ever. I seem to recall that match ended in chaos."

Seth smiled at the thought of that night. "Hopefully you won't have to worry about chaos tonight. As long as," he stood up, "you don't get on my bad side."

Hunter smirked. "Then you should not get on my bad side. You would not enjoy that." And that sounded like a threat. He turned and left. Seth heard him mutter something under his breath but he couldn't make out what it was.

That didn't matter. Hunter Hearst Helmsley had just gotten on Seth's bad side… again.

…

Chyna and Mankind were already in the ring. As Beethoven's Ninth Symphony began to play and Helmsley walked out, Chyna made a gesture of her breaking him.

"And their opponent's. First, from Greenwich, Connecticut. Weighing in at 255lbs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley!"

Hunter stopped walking when he reached ringside. He glared at his former bodyguard as did she.

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth Hardy waltzed out.

"And his partner. From Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 91lbs. The Intercontinental Champion. Seth Hardy!"

Seth climbed to the apron and handed his title to the ref who handed it to Chimel. Hunter entered the ring telling Seth he was going to start the match with Mankind.

The bell rang and Hunter and Mankind locked up. Mankind forced Hunter into a corner and the ref ordered him to let him go. As soon as he did, Hunter kicked him in the gut, threw him into the corner and proceeded to clobber him until the ref counted 4.

Hunter locked in a Front Facelock and dragged Mankind to his corner.

But Seth didn't tag in. Hunter made the mistake of turning around to face his partner and Mankind forced him into his corner. Chyna tagged herself and punched Hunter in the jaw. As he fell forward in a daze she lifted him up and hit a Powerslam. She went for a cover and Helmsley kicked out at two.

She attempted to execute a Jawbreaker but Hunter countered with a shot to the head. He went for a Clothesline but Chyna just ducked it and then hit a Jawbreaker. Again she covered him and again Hunter kicked out.

Seth watched as Chyna tagged in Mankind who started stomping on him. Seth didn't feel bad. In fact he enjoyed watching Hunter getting pummelled. He deserved it.

Mankind tagged out and Chyna dragged Hunter to the ropes. She choked him on the top rope until the ref reached 4. He turned his back on Hunter for a few seconds to tell Chyna that she will get disqualified.

However during those few seconds, Seth suddenly hit a Superkick on Hunter. He managed to keep his balance barely conscious. Chyna just rolled him up and that was it.

"The winners of this match. Chyna and Mankind!"

Seth entered the ring and picked Hunter up. He would have hit a Twist of Fate but Mankind went after him. They brawled for a brief while until Chyna Clotheslined both of them out of the ring.

As she grinned at her handiwork, Hunter recovered and jumped her. He picked her up and hit a Pedigree.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley stood over Chyna and shouted at her: "IN TWO WEEKS, I WILL BE CHAMPION AGAIN! WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!"

He left the ring, threw Seth into the steel steps and went backstage.


	24. Raw, June 30, 1997

_Des Moines, Iowa_

_In Your House 16 – this Sunday_

Seth waited behind the curtain for his music to start. He walked out to a huge pop from the crowd when it did. He entered the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"6 days," he said. "In 6 days I will be defending my Intercontinental title against 3 deserving men." He realised what he just said but then shook it off. "And in 6 days I will walk out _still _champion. Whether my opponents think they can win or not is irrelevant. They know what I am capable of doing to people who piss me off. And all 3 of them have. First up, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, you, my friend, cost us the tag match last week just by muttering. Truthfully I didn't catch what you said but you bugged me so I had to do what I did. Then there's the lunatic, Mankind. He managed to get under my skin just by getting disqualified in a match between us a few months ago. Although I got even with him, he thought it was a smart idea to attack me. Big mistake. And then, last but certainly not least, there's Chyna. The first woman in WWF who has actually shown some balls to fight. Personally I think she should just go and f…"

He quickly rolled out of the ring as soon as he saw Chyna charging towards him. She was livid. Chyna shouted some harsh words at Seth but he chose not to listen. When she stopped yelling, Seth just gave her the middle finger.

A referee, for some reason, ran into the ring and told Seth to get into the ring. When he asked why the ref simply said that Vince McMahon had just set a match right now. Seth gave McMahon, who was commentary, a hard glare and mouthed something inappropriate.

Seth's face fell as soon as the ref explained it to him. Reluctantly, he rolled climbed up to the apron. The ref held Chyna back when she tried to clobber him. Seth entered the ring and handed his title to Chimel.

The bell rang and Seth was instantly knocked to the canvas.

Chyna threw huge shots at him as the ref tried to pull her off. When he was finally able to, Seth retreated to a corner. Though that offered very little protection from a second wave of punishment.

Chyna threw him through the air and Seth landed hard on his back in the middle of the ring. She began stomping on him then stepped back and waited for him to get up. When he did, she hit a Jawbreaker.

She didn't go for a cover. Chyna just stood over Seth and smirked. She lifted him off of his feet and went for a Powerslam. But Seth managed to escape her grasp and, out of nowhere, hit a Twist of Fate.

Chyna managed to roll to a corner. Seth backed away to the opposite one and waited. Chyna slowly climbed to her feet and then Seth went for a Step up High Knee.

Chyna caught him in the air and hit a Powerbomb. She used a leverage pin and placed her feet on the middle rope securing her victory.

"Here is your winner. Chyna!"

She escaped the ring and backed up the ramp. She was so busy taunting Seth that she didn't noticed Hunter running down until he knocked her down. He picked her up and hit a Pedigree on the ramp.

Mankind ran down to jump Hunter but he was ready. The two men brawled all the way to ringside. Seth Hardy climbed to the top rope and waited for them to get into position.

As soon as they were close enough, Seth leapt off and landed on Mankind and Helmsley. He ran to the top of the entrance ramp and V1'D his challengers.

_After the show_

Seth had already made it back to his hotel room. Everyone else hadn't even finished getting ready.

He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He began to think about his in-ring capabilities. He knew he had improved so much since debuting but he felt like he wasn't as good as everyone thought he was. Leon (Vader) had patted him on the back after his segments and said "well done" but it had fallen on deaf ears.

Seth suddenly thought about Owen's proposal. No, he though, I won't go through with it.

Seth curled up in his bed and sobbed. He was on the road with so many people.

So why did he feel so alone?


	25. IYH 16: Canadian Stampede, 1997

_Calgary, Alberta, Canada_

Beethoven's Ninth Symphony hit and Hunter Hearst Helmsley walked out to a huge boo from the crowd.

"The following contest is a Fatal Four Way match scheduled for one fall. And it is for the Intercontinental Championship. Introducing the challengers, first. From Greenwich, Connecticut. Weighing in at 255lbs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley!"

He entered the ring and a spotlight shone on him. He bowed to another boo from the crowd.

Schizophrenic began to play and Mankind made his way to the ring.

"And from the Boiler Room. Weighing in at 287lbs. Mankind!"

He rolled into the ring and began rocking back and forth. He got up on his hands and knees and then got too his feet.

Beethoven's Ninth Symphony played again and Chyna stepped out. She had not gotten her own theme music.

"And from Londonderry, New Hampshire. The Ninth Wonder of the World. Chyna!"

She entered the ring and went after Hunter. However the ref was able to hold her back. So she punched him in the jaw, knocking him out and assaulting Hunter. Mankind just sat there and watched.

**Load up on guns and bring your friends **

**It's fun to lose and to pretend**

**She's over bored and self-assured**

**Oh no, I know a dirty word**

Seth Hardy V1'd the crowd and his opponents as he walked to the ring.

"And from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 91lbs. The current Intercontinental Champion. Seth Hardy!"

Seth entered the ring and just watched Chyna and Hunter went at it. More referees ran out and pulled them apart. Mankind wondered a little closer towards the commotion.

The bell rang.

Chyna and Hunter went at it again. Chyna was able to throw Hunter into the steps. She went to knee him but he moved out of the way causing her to hit the steps. She fell to the ground clutching her knee.

Seth noticed that Mankind was still watching them fight. So he rushed forwards and rolled him up. Mankind kicked out at one.

Seth went for a Cutter and Mankind struck him in the head. He went for an early Mandible Claw but Seth managed to escape the ring, only to get a Clothesline from Helmsley.

Mankind exited the ring and threw Hunter into the ring post. He then went for a Double Arm DDT but Hunter countered it, kicked him in the gut and went for a Pedigree. Mankind countered that and elbowed Hunter's forehead.

Seth had crawled towards the announce table. Chyna had gotten back to her feet so Seth took her down with a kick to her injured knee. He got up and searched under the ring. He pulled out a steel chair and proceeded to assault Chyna with it. The ref tried to pull it away from him but Seth just got up close to him.

"No disqualification," he whispered.

Seth was right. Technically, there was no disqualification in a Fatal Four Way.

Seth went for another chair shot but Chyna managed to hit a Low Blow. Seth dropped the chair and fell to his knees. Chyna grabbed him, lifted him up onto her shoulders and slammed him onto the announce table.

Mankind threw Hunter back into the ring. He entered it as well and attempted a pinfall. Chyna broke it up. She tried to hit a Powerslam on Mankind but her leg gave out and he locked in a Mandible Claw. Hunter was able to break the hold before she lost consciousness. Hunter went for a Pedigree on Mankind and he just lifted him up over his head. Helmsley crashed to the canvas and Chyna went for a pinfall. He kicked out before two.

Seth managed to climb to the apron. Mankind spotted him and just knocked him off. As he gazed at his handiwork, Chyna hit him with a Low Blow. She rolled him up.

"1."

"2."

Hunter broke it up just before the 3. He picked up Chyna and finally executed a Pedigree. He crawled into the cover.

Just before the ref counted 3, Seth Hardy pulled Hunter out of the ring. Seth tried to hit a Superkick on Hunter but he dodged it. He turned around and got hit with a Spinning Spinebuster. Hunter picked him up and threw him into the ring. He soon followed and went for the cover and Seth got his shoulder up at two.

Before Hunter could continue to attack Seth, Mankind locked in another Mandible Claw on Hunter. Eventually Hunter fell to one knee, barely conscious.

Seth quickly climbed to the top rope and hit a Crossbody on Mankind, making him lose his grip on Helmsley. Seth covered Mankind and he kicked out at two.

Seth moved to a corner and beckoned both men to get up. Mankind got up first so Seth went for a Superkick. Mankind caught his leg and just tossed him into the opposite corner. Seth fell to the canvas after bouncing off the turnbuckle.

Mankind walked over to deal more damage but was intercepted by a High Knee from Helmsley.

Hunter pulled Mankind to the middle of the ring. He looked over at Seth who was still feeling the effects from the toss. He placed Mankind's head in-between his legs and hooked both of his arms.

But Chyna had recovered from the Pedigree and went after Hunter again. She hit a Jawbreaker on him and attempted a pinfall.

"1."

"2."

Hunter kicked out and Chyna pounded the canvas in frustration. She limped over to Mankind and started punching him in the face. She was about to hit him with a Jawbreaker but he countered it and hit a Double Arm DDT.

But Chyna rolled out of the ring before Mankind could cover her. He got too his feet only to be knocked back down by Helmsley. Hunter went for a Pedigree.

But Seth had recovered and he hit a Superkick on Hunter just as he was about to hit his finishing move. Hunter fell out of the ring as Seth picked Mankind up and hit a Side Effect. He went for the cover.

"1."

"2."

Mankind placed his foot on the bottom rope, forcing the ref to stop the count. Seth wiped the sweat from his brow and stood up. He V1'd Mankind and waited for him to get up.

Seth was about to kick Mankind in the stomach before he was pulled out of the ring by Chyna. She picked him up and hit a Powerslam. But she couldn't take advantage as pain exploded in her leg.

Mankind went to throw Chyna back into the ring. But she was able to slam his head on the apron. She rolled into the ring and was instantly hit with a Spinebuster from Hunter. He went for the cover and Mankind pulled him out of the ring. Mankind went to strike Hunter but he ducked it and went for a Clothesline. But Mankind had the same idea and they hit each other.

Chyna struggled to get to her feet. She was beaten and exhausted.

Seth climbed into the ring and when Chyna turned around, hit her with a Spinning Heel kick. Seth picked her up and went for a Twist of Fate. Chyna pushed him away from her and fell back into a corner. Her nose was bleeding from the kick.

Seth just rebounded of the ropes and hit her with a Superman Punch while she was still in the corner. She fell forward and then to her knees. Seth locked in a Front Facelock and hit a Twist of Fate. He went for the cover.

"1."

"2."

"3."

The crowd exploded as Seth stood up. The ref raised his arm and handed him his title back.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion. Seth Hardy!" Howard Finkel announced.

Seth held the title close to Chyna's face. She was out cold and her face bloodied.

Seth climbed the turnbuckle and held his title up high. Suddenly he was pulled off it and Clotheslined.

Owen Hart smirked at him and grabbed his legs. He locked in a Sharpshooter and soaked in cheers from the crowd.

Eventually he released the hold and left the ring. He still had a match he had to prepare for.

…

Owen Hart rolled up Stone Cold Steve Austin, held onto the tights, and secured the victory for his team. This lead to a brawl between the Hart Foundation and Austin's team which consisted of Goldust, Ken Shamrock and the Legion of Doom.

As referees entered the ring and stopped the fighting, a new one started.

Owen's feet were pulled from right under him. He was dragged out of the ring and thrown over the barricade. Seth Hardy jumped over it as well and continued attacking Hart completely ignoring the brawl that had started up again in the ring.

_After the show_

Seth never watched the ending of the show. From what he had overheard it had ended with Steve getting arrested. He thought that sounded cool.

Seth was on his way out the door when Owen caught up with him.

"If you're going to go on about…"

"That's not it," Owen interrupted. "I just wanted to ask if… you would like to visit the Dungeon."

Seth's jaw dropped. "Bullshit. This is a joke isn't it?"

"No," Owen said. "I just want to know if you would like to visit it."

Seth scowled at Owen. "I know this is just a ploy so that you'll get me to talk to people. So thank but no th…"

Seth trailed off. He had spotted Jim Neidhart down the corridor. With him was a girl who looked about the same age of Seth.

"Who's that?" Seth asked. "The girl with Jim?"

Owen followed his gaze. "That is Jim's daughter Natalie. You'd like her. She's really nice."

Seth thought for a moment. "If no one makes fun of me… I'll go to your Dungeon."

Owen smiled. "Deal."

_Results_

Free for All: The Godwinns (Henry O. and Phineas I. Godwinn) defeated the New Blackjacks (Blackjack Windham and Blackjack Bradshaw). Tag team match.

1\. Seth Hardy (c) defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Mankind and Chyna. Fatal Four Way match for the Intercontinental Championship.

2\. The Great Sasuke defeated Taka Michinoku. Singles match.

3\. The Undertaker (c) defeated Vader (with Paul Bearer). Singles match for the WWF Championship.

4\. The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart, Jim Neidhart, Owen Hart, the British Bulldog and Brian Pillman) defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin, Ken Shamrock, Goldust and the Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal). Ten man tag team match.


	26. Raw, July 7, 1997

_Edmonton, Alberta, Canada_

_SummerSlam – 4 weeks away_

_45 minutes before Raw_

Seth sat just inside the entrance of the Northlands Coliseum in deep thought. Last night he had visited the legendary Hart Dungeon where he watched Bret, Jim and Owen train with the great Stu Hart. But the thing that plagued his mind was Natalie.

Ever since he met her, Seth couldn't stop thinking about her. They had spoken to each other quite a lot last night and she had treated him with respect and kindness. Something other kids had never given him.

Seth wished he didn't tell her about his school days. She just stared at him with those beautiful eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder. At that point Seth wanted to wrap his arms around her but he had held back.

Seth banged the back of his head against the wall. He didn't care. He just wanted to get through tonight.

_Raw_

Owen Hart and the British Bulldog had just beaten Nation of Domination members D'Lo Brown and Faarooq by count out in the WWF World Tag Team Title Tournament Final Match. As they celebrated their victory, Smells like Teen Spirit began to play.

Owen turned to the ramp, expecting Seth Hardy to come racing towards him. But instead, he appeared on the titantron.

"Owen my friend," Seth said. "You really haven't learnt much about me have you? Surely after King of the Ring you would have gotten into that thick skull of yours, that if you're going to attack me… you should be ready to face the consequences."

Seth began to pace. "You see, I don't let people get to know me. I never have. But I do let them know, through my actions, is that you don't mess with me and expect to get away with it. Which is why, in 4 weeks' time, I will be putting my Intercontinental title on the line in what is sure to be, my greatest moment. Where I will beat you, Owen, again. And after I beat you, I'm going to make damn well sure that you don't cross me… ever again."

Then Seth smirked. "You want to know something funny? I recorded this speech half an hour ago."

Out of instinct Owen turned around and was met with a Twist of Fate from Seth. The Bulldog was lying on the outside with his head resting against the barricade. Seth had gotten him while everyone was distracted.

Seth held his title up high as the Canadian crowd gave him a thunderous boo.

Makes sense, Seth thought.

He exited the ring and made his way to the locker room. When he made it to the top of the ramp he paused and V1'd the crowd. The crowd jeered him. Seth noticed some members flipping him off. He didn't give a shit.

He had something else on his mind. Or someone.


	27. Raw, July 14, 1997

_San Antonio, Texas_

_SummerSlam – 3 weeks away_

The show kicked off with Seth standing in the ring, microphone in hand.

"San Antonio," he said. The crowd let out a huge cheer for their home town. "It's been nearly six months the last time I was here. Last time I was standing here, I was whupping Hunter Hearst Helmsley's ass for the second time. And since In Your House, I have proven one thing to him." Seth looked into the camera. "Hunter… you can't beat me."

"Putting Hunter aside, there is another reason why I'm out here," Seth said as he started pacing around the ring. "I came out here to call out the Hart known as Owen." The crowd booed. "Last week we were on your home turf. This weeks, well, you're as far from home as you can be in the U.S." The crowd gave another cheer. "Owen, you lost at King of the Ring. And now you want this," Seth held up the title, "back."

"The match has been set," Seth continued. "And… don't be surprised when I beat you again Owen. And don't even think about jumping me before the match. Because, like you, I will be bringing back up for the event. Peace."

He threw the microphone away and headed backstage.

…

Owen Hart hit a Neckbreaker on Steve Austin. Seth had come out to ringside to watch this "tag team" match. Austin had no partner and was fighting two members of the Hart Foundation for the vacant tag titles. Owen and the Bulldog.

Owen went for the cover on Austin who kicked out at two. Owen picked up Austin and hit a Bodyslam. He raised his arms in the air and then climbed to the middle rope and waited for Steve to stand up. When he did, Owen launched himself off them only to get caught with a strike from Austin.

Stone Cold threw three shots at Hart, dragged him to a corner and started stomping on him. After that, he dragged Owen away and went for a Stunner. Owen pushed him towards the Bulldog and Austin knocked him off the apron. Owen went after Austin and got launched over the top rope for it.

Stone Cold beckoned for them to get back in. Then some music started to play. Austin looked up to the ramp.

A hippie appeared on the titantron. "Owwwww. Steve'O, looks like you could use a little help my man like maybe, a tag team partner? What's the matter don't you recognise me? Now I don't blame you for not teaming up with that mutilated freak Mankind but you never said nothing about teaming up with the hippest cat in the land. Steve'O, baby, it's me Dude Love! And I am coming to save the day. Owwwww, have mercy!"

The music picked up and Austin looked, down right, confused. As did the Harts and Seth.

Dude Love appeared at the top of the ramp and began making his way to the ring. He pointed at himself then at Austin.

Seth couldn't tell if Dude was dancing or if he was just walking.

Dude entered the ring and started dancing while Austin looked on in disbelief as if to say "What the hell have I just gotten myself into?" Jim Ross also said that.

Owen jumped Austin and Dude moved to the apron. Austin kicked Owen in the stomach and tagged in Dude.

Dude kicked Hart in the gut and punched him towards a corner. He Irish-Whipped Owen into the opposite corner and, when Owen walked out, head-butted him. Owen fell back into the corner and Dude ran at him connecting with a knee to the face.

Dude went to tag in Steve who refused. He needed a break. Dude went to continue his offence on Owen but he got raked in the eyes. Owen tagged in the Bulldog who began hammering away on Dude. He backed him into a corner, Irish-Whipped him into the opposite one and went for a Powerslam.

Dude countered it and locked in the Mandible Claw. Owen climbed to the top rope and Dropkicked Dude's back. He fell to the canvas, realising the hold. As the referee told Owen to get back on the apron, Austin climbed in and hit a Stunner on the Bulldog. Dude crawled into the cover and secured the victory before Owen could break it up.

As their names were announced as the new Tag Champions by Chimel, Owen and the Bulldog rolled out of the ring.

But Seth was waiting for them and ran at them. He wrapped his arms over their heads and hit a Double DDT.

"Just 3 more weeks," Seth said. "Then you can relax."

Seth made his way backstage as Austin and Dude continued their celebration. Seth noticed out of the corner of his eyes two woman had joined them in the ring.


	28. Raw, July 21, 1997

_Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada_

_SummerSlam – 2 weeks away_

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth Hardy walked out to a huge boo from the crowd. He was anticipating this. He entered the ring and grabbed a microphone.

He waited for the boos to die down before speaking. "Do you really think all your reactions are going to get to me?" The crowd booed again. "Obviously not. Anyway, I just wanted to say to your "hero" Owen…" the crowd gave out a deafening cheer. "… That as of right now, the match at Summerslam is Triple Threat." The crowd booed again. "And guess who the third man is. I'll give you all a little hint. He's the guy who, last week, won the Tag titles with a hipster."

"Now don't get me wrong, Austin deserves the spot. It's just, well… like I said two weeks ago, I will beat Owen at Summerslam. And if I have to go through you to do that, so be it. And Owen I strongly suggest you watch what happens in the next two minutes."

Seth threw the microphone away and waited for his opponent.

Hart Attack hit and Jim Neidhart came out with Brian Pillman. The crowd cheered the two men as they walked to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Accompanied by Brian Pillman, from Reno, Nevada. Weighing in at 281lbs. Jim "the Anvil" Neidhart!"

The match never happened. As soon as Jim stepped between the ropes, Seth smacked him in the head with his championship belt. Brian rushed in to help him but got a Superkick from Hardy.

As Jim tried to stand up, Seth kicked him back down. The crowd showed how much they hated Seth by booing him out of the building. Seth didn't pay them any attention. He just picked Jim up and hit a Twist of Fate. He noticed Brian pulling himself back up so Seth placed the title on the canvas, moved Brian close to it and hit a Side Effect on the belt.

Seth rolled out of the ring and searched underneath it. He grabbed two chairs and threw them into the ring.

He entered the ring and picked one of the chairs up. He placed it under Neidhart's head and went to pick the other one up. The crowds boos picked up as he raised the chair over his head. He gave the camera one last smirk and brought the chair down on Jim's head.

Seth repeated the act 13 times before he decided to throw the chair out of the ring. He waltzed over to Pillman who was now trying to get to his feet. Seth grabbed his legs and locked in a Cloverleaf. He heard Brian yell in pain and the tapping of his hand on the canvas.

The crowd began cheering as soon as Owen Hart ran down to the ring. Seth barely made it out of the ring before Owen got to him.

Owen picked up the title and held it over his head. The crowd cheered while Seth glared at him yelling "give that back!"

Owen eventually threw him the title and Seth backed away up the ramp. As Owen tended to his team mates, Seth watched him.

Hart may be standing tall tonight but Hardy was confident that he would be at Summerslam.

_After the show_

Normally Seth would have left the arena and gone back to the hotel. But he had a hunch that Natalie was here tonight.

His hunch was proven correct as he saw her walk up to him.

"My dad says you were a convincing heel," she said.

"Really?" Seth asked completely taken back by this. "Well, I was supposed to be one. We're in Canada. Everyone here kind of hates me."

"I don't."

"Because you've already met me," Seth said. "You have seen what I'm like when I'm not out there either kicking ass or having mine kicked."

Natalie gave him a small laugh. She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Seth's mind emptied and his heart began to beat a little faster. "What was that for?"

"Just cause," Natalie said. She smiled at him then went to join her father who was coming down the corridor.

Seth watched her as she walked. He was torn.

He really liked Natalie but he didn't want to have these feelings for her.


	29. Raw, July 28, 1997

_Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

_SummerSlam – this Sunday_

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth came out to a huge ovation from the crowd. Unlike last week this one was positive.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel announced. "Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 94lbs. The Intercontinental Champion. Seth Hardy!"

Seth entered the ring. He removed his red shirt and took the microphone away from Chimel. "Pillman… I just wanted to say you're making a huge mistake in facing me. After tonight, you're gonna wish you never knew me. As for Owen and Austin, it's like I keep saying. This Sunday, I will walk out, still Intercontinental Champion."

He threw the microphone away as Loose Cannon hit and Pillman stormed towards the ring. The ref had to hold Brian back so he wouldn't attack Seth. While the referee was busy holding him back, Seth jabbed Brian in the eye. Brian fell into the corner as the bell rang.

Seth began to unload on Brian as the ref began to count. He made it to 4 before Seth backed away.

Brian suddenly exploded out of the corner, knocking Seth off his feet. He threw powerful strikes at Seth's head before the ref had to pull him away.

He waited for Seth to get up and went for a Hangman's Neckbreaker. Seth countered it and drove his knee into Brian's back. Pillman fell to the canvas clutching the small of his back.

Seth grinned at his handiwork. When Brian got to his knees, Seth hit him with a Superkick. Seth wanted to continue to destroy Brian when the crowd started jeering at the sight of Owen Hart appearing on the ramp. So Seth just picked Brian up and hit a Twist of Fate and pinned him for the victory.

"Here is your winner. The Intercontinental Champion. Seth Hardy!"

Seth looked back at Owen who had made it to ringside. Seth beckoned him to come into the ring. Owen climbed up onto the apron as Seth prepared to strike.

But then Owen dropped down and backed up the ramp much to the crowd's dismay. Suddenly Hell Frozen Over began to play and Stone Cold Steve Austin made his way to the ring. As he got closer Owen panicked and rolled into the ring only to be on the receiving end of a Twist of Fate from Seth.

As Seth stood back up he was spun around and hit with a Stunner. Austin climbed on the middle rope and held his arms up. He picked up the title and then held it close to Seth. He stood up and stuck his middle finger at him then threw the title back at Seth. He exited the ring and went backstage.

Austin still had a tag match to prepare for.


	30. SummerSlam, 1997

_East Rutherford, New Jersey_

_90 minutes before SummerSlam_

Seth paced up and down the viewing room trying to pull his dreadlocks out. The other Superstars probably would have though the pressure of being one of them was beginning to get to him or that he was angry about McMahon telling him that he would not be involved in any more segments 6 days ago in Raw or that Seth had questioned the decision for Chyna to continue being Helmsley's bodyguard despite the storyline they had just been through. But Seth was nervous about something else entirely.

He had spotted Natalie earlier today. Seth had to tell her about his feelings towards her or they would destroy him from within. He saw her coming towards him so he stopped yanking his hair and came to a stop.

Natalie smiled at him. "I wanted to tell you good luck tonight Seth."

"Thanks." Seth looked around to make sure no one else was around. Satisfied he then spoke. "Can I tell you something?"

She nodded.

Seth gulped. He tried to explain everything to her but the words got caught.

Natalie gave him a look of concern. "Is everything ok?"

"No," Seth said. "Everything is not ok."

"Why not?" she went to hold his hand. Seth wanted them to make contact but he had do what he said he would do. So he moved his hand out of her reach.

"The truth is," he began. "For the past month or so… I… I…"

"Come on," Natalie said reassuringly. "It'll be all right if you say it."

Seth gulped again and finally spat it out. "I've kind of had a crush on you."

Natalie looked taken back. "I'm sorry?"

"I like you Nat," Seth said.

Natalie's face showed so many emotions that Seth wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do. Eventually her face settled to a more casual expression.

"Wow," she said quietly. "I didn't know."

Seth wished she would get to the point.

"Seth your one of the nicest guys I've ever met," Natalie said. "But… I don't think we're right for each other."

Seth breathed out. "Thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," Seth said. "It's just that, while I do think you're brilliant I just… don't want to be in a relationship right now. Although what I said just now says otherwise I do want to be…" Seth remembered about Owen's proposal, "… friends. Can we still be that?"

Natalie smiled at him. "Of course we can." She suddenly pulled Seth into a hug. Seth then uncertainly wrapped his arms around her.

"This is just a friendly hug right?"

"Yeah," she said. Natalie let him go and left him.

Seth felt like he could breathe a little easier now. Now he felt like he could do anything.

As soon as he got a chance, Seth was going to talk to Owen about the proposition.

_SummerSlam_

High energy hit and Owen Hart came out to an overwhelming jeer from the crowd.

"The following contest is a Triple Threat match scheduled for one fall. And is for the Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Weighing in at 229lbs. Owen Hart!"

Owen entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckle. The crowd booed him again.

Hell Frozen Over began to play and the crowd erupted in cheers as the Rattlesnake walked out from behind the curtain.

"From Victoria, Texas. Weighing in at 252lbs. Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

Austin entered the ring. He climbed the turnbuckle, and unlike Hart, received a positive reaction. He threw his arms up and the crowd cheered again. He did the same thing on each corner before Seth Hardy's theme hit.

Seth held the title up high as he walked to the ring. He glared at Hart on his way down.

"And from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 94lbs. The current Intercontinental Champion. Seth Hardy!" Howard Finkel announced.

Seth entered the ring and handed his title to the referee who held it up above his head. He handed it to Finkel and signalled for the bell to ring.

As soon as it did Seth rolled out of the ring as Austin and Hart went at it. Seth checked under the ring looking for anything interesting. Finding nothing he searched the next side.

In the ring Austin performed a Thesz Press on Hart and followed up with multiple punches. Seth found a baseball bat and rolled into the ring only to get stomped on by Austin.

Owen jumped Stone Cold and pummelled him into a corner. Then Owen Irish-Whipped Austin who countered and slammed Owen into the opposing corner.

Hardy hit a Spinning Heel Kick to the back of Austin head. Seth went for the cover and Austin kicked just before the two.

Seth then went after Owen's leg. He elbowed a few times before he decided to lock in a Cloverleaf. Austin knocked Seth out of the ring before he could. Owen had recovered and went for a Clothesline on Austin who ducked. Owen turned around and received a Clothesline from Austin.

Austin picked Owen up and lifted him up by his arm and slammed him down to the mat. Seth climbed to the apron and ducked a swinging right hook by Austin. Seth then kicked him in the face and he fell on his back. Seth climbed into the ring only to be Belly to Bellied by Hart.

Owen tried to lock in a Sharpshooter on Seth who was able to kick him off. Owen fell into Austin and got lifted up by the arm and slammed. Again.

While Owen was on the ground Austin kneed his left arm. Owen rolled away clutching his arm. Austin would have continued the onslaught if Seth hadn't rolled him up. Austin kicked out at one.

Seth stepped back and executed a Superkick on Austin following it up with a Side Effect. He went for the cover and Austin got his shoulder up at two.

Seth noticed Owen getting to his feet so he Dropkicked him out of the ring. Seth picked Austin up and went for a Twist of Fate. Austin countered and held on to both of Seth's arms, picked him and slammed him down onto the canvas making Seth land on his arms. Austin ran to the ropes and rebounded of them hoping to hit a Pointed Elbow Drop but got hit by a flying elbow from Hart.

Hart went for the cover on Austin who kicked out at two. He picked him up and threw him out of the ring. Owen followed him and grabbed his arm. He dragged Austin towards the steel steps and bashed his arm on the top.

Owen climbed back into the ring and went for a Clothesline on Seth. But Seth tripped Hart making him land on the middle rope with his throat. Seth rolled him up.

"1."

"2."

Owen forced Seth off of him. Seth grabbed his legs and locked in a Cloverleaf. However Owen was within arm's length of the rope and the ref forced him to release the hold.

Seth, on instinct, ducked a Clothesline from Austin and ran back towards the rope. Austin bent over and Seth went to jump over him.

But Austin caught him in mid-air and executed a Powerbomb. Owen climbed to his feet only to get Clotheslined over the top rope by Steve.

Austin went for the cover and Seth kicked out at two. Austin stood Seth on his feet and was about to hit a Stunner when he saw Hart retreating backstage. Apparently he had lost interest in the match. He gave Austin the middle finger as he walked.

Austin threw Seth back down and went after Owen. He Clotheslined him to the ground. Owen got back up and ran back to the ring hoping to get away from Austin.

Owen re-entered the ring as did Austin. Austin ran towards the Canadian but Owen caught him into a Belly to Belly Suplex. Owen went for victory but Seth broke it up at two.

Seth stood up and beckoned for Owen to do the same. When he did Seth went for a Superkick. Owen ducked it, flipped Seth around and kicked him in the stomach following it up with a Neckbreaker. Owen went for the cover and Seth got his shoulder up just before two.

Owen stood up and went after Austin. He picked him up and hit a Bodyslam. Owen climbed to the top rope and connected with a Diving Elbow Drop. He covered Austin.

"1."

"2."

Seth pulled Owen off of Austin only to get pushed into a corner. Owen went after him only to receive a Clothesline. Owen got up quickly and git hit with another Clothesline. Owen rolled onto his stomach so Seth hit a Legdrop to the back of his neck.

Seth V1'd Hart and beckoned for him to stand. He was blasted from behind by Austin who Irish-Whipped him into a corner. But Seth jumped to the middle rope and hit a Crossbody. He fell into the cover on Austin who kicked out at two.

Seth jumped to his feet. Owen suddenly wrapped his arms around Seth and hit a German Suplex. Owen kept his arms around Seth so as to get a pinfall attempt.

"1."

"2."

Seth kicked out just before the ref counted three. But he was too beaten up to do anything. So Owen took the opportunity and locked in a Camel Clutch on Austin. Austin couldn't move but he refused to give in to the pain.

Austin, as the crowd showed their support, managed to lift Hart up and slam him back to the canvas breaking the hold. Owen rolled out of the ring before Austin could capitalise. So Austin went after Seth who had just made it back to his feet. Austin Irish-Whipped Seth into the ropes. As he rebounded Austin bent over hoping to hit a Back Body Drop. But Seth countered it with a DDT.

Before Seth could cover Austin he was caught in a Reverse Chin Lock by Owen. He forced Seth to the ground and tightened his grip. Seth managed to get back to his feet and force Owen into a corner. Owen released the hold and Seth, suddenly, hit him with an Enzuigiri. Austin took advantage and locked in a Sleeper Hold on Seth.

Seth was on the verge of passing out when he felt Austin's grip loosen a little bit. Seth did not let the opportunity slip and escaped the hold and locked it in on Stone Cold. Austin just Stunned Seth, breaking the hold.

Austin climbed to the middle rope and waited for Seth to stand back up. But he saw Owen stand up first so he dived off the rope only to get swatted out of the air by Hart.

Hart locked in a Sleeper Hold on Austin. After a while Owen had forced Austin onto the ground.

Seth had recovered and pulled Owen off of Austin. He kicked Hart in the stomach and hit a Twist of Fate. He went for the cover as the crowd went nuts.

"1."

"2."

Seth was pulled from the ring and driven back-first into the ring post. Jim Neidhart glared at him before walking to the back as the crowd booed him.

In the ring Austin had recovered and picked up a limp Owen. Austin Irish-Whipped Owen into the ropes and when he rebounded, went for a Sidewalk Slam.

But Owen countered the move and landed on his feet. He picked Austin up and hit a Reverse Piledriver. Austin whispered something to him and Owen stood up and told the crowd that it was over.

Owen just show-boated for a while and the crowd booed him the entire time. He was flexing his arms when Austin rolled him up and secured the victory.

"Here is your winner and new Intercontinental Champion. Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Howard Finkel announced.

A visibly injured and dazed Austin was helped up by a few referees and carried to the back. Seth wasn't sure what had happened but he got a look from Hart telling him he would find out later.

_Backstage_

The main event was taking place right now as Seth watched from the viewing room with Owen. There were no cameras around so they got the time to talk. Seth had learned that the Piledriver had been botched and had left Steve with a broken neck.

"I spoke to Natalie earlier," Seth said.

Owen looked at him and nodded. "What'd you talk about?"

"Not much," Seth said. "Let's just say we left on good terms."

"You two were dating?"

"No," Seth said. "I felt like I wanted to but I knew I didn't. So I told her that and she felt the same way so we hugged and that was it."

Owen looked back at the monitor. "Why'd you tell me that Seth?"

"Because I've been thinking… and I want to give your proposition another chance."

Owen glanced back at him. "You sure?"

"I think so. I'm sorry if I was an ass last time but I want to try again. And this time I won't bail."

Owen smiled. The two continued to watch the main event between the Undertaker and Bret Hart with Shawn Michaels as the guest referee.

_Results_

1\. Mankind defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley (with Chyna). Steel cage match.

2\. Goldust (with Marlena) defeated Brian Pillman. Singles match. As a result of his loss, Brian Pillman had to wear Marlena's dress until he won a match.

3\. The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated the Godwinns (Henry O. and Phineas I. Godwinn). Tag team match.

4\. The British Bulldog (c) defeated Ken Shamrock by disqualification. Singles match for the WWF European Championship.

5\. Los Boricuas (Savio Vega, Miguel Pérez Jr., Jose Estrada Jr. and Jesús Castillo) defeated the Disciples of Apocalypse (Crush, Chainz, 8-Ball and Skull). Eight man tag team match.

6\. Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Seth Hardy (c) and Owen Hart. Triple Threat match for the Intercontinental Championship.

7\. Bret Hart defeated the Undertaker (c). Singles match for the WWF Championship with Shawn Michaels as the special guest referee.


	31. Raw, August 4, 1997

_Bethlehem, Pennsylvania_

_Ground Zero – 5 weeks away_

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth made his way to the ring. His dreadlocks were tied back and he had a microphone in his hand. For the first time in two months he had no title with him.

"As most of you are aware," he said as he stepped in between the ropes, "last night I lost my Intercontinental Championship. Even though I was not involved in the deciding fall. Do you wanna know who I blame for this? I'll give you a hint, it's not Vince McMahon." Seth turned to face that man who was sitting at the announce table. "Definitely not you. No you see… the man I blame for me losing the title is not a McMahon but a Hart. Jim Neidhart to be precise." The crowd booed his name.

"I know, I feel the same way," Seth continued. "But don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him eventually. Then again, why wait? Why not have a fight with Jim tonight? Let's do that. I'm officially challenging Jim to a match… right now." The crowd erupted with cheers.

However those cheers quickly turned to boo's when McMahon took his headset off and stood up. He grabbed a microphone. "Seth, I understand you're upset about what happened last night. So you can have your match... next week." The crowd booed him. "But you do have one tonight. You won't be competing, you'll be the guest referee. And that match is right now."

…

The match turned out to be Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs Vader. Chyna was in Helmsley's corner while Paul Bearer was in Vader's. Seth rarely did any officiating during the match as he just let the two men mostly go at it. Chyna glared at him when he was supposed to do something and he didn't. Truthfully Seth didn't like either of the competitors and he knew they didn't like him as both of them had been embarrassed by him during the past eight months.

Vader Irish-Whipped Hunter into the ropes. When he rebounded Vader went for a Clothesline. Hunter ducked it and rebounded off the opposite ropes only for Bearer to trip him up. Seth pretended not to notice.

Paul walked around ringside laughing. Then he was knocked to the ground by a Dropkick from Chyna. She backed away from him, turned around and noticed Vader standing behind her. She walked back towards Bearer and spat on him.

Hunter attacked Vader from behind and forced him against the ring post. He struck him twice more and backed up. He then ran towards Vader and went for a… Seth would never know what Hunter was going for because Vader sidestepped the move and Helmsley crashed face first into the steel. Vader picked Hunter up and began hitting him. Vader Irish-Whipped Hunter but he countered it and sent Vader into the steel steps just as Seth reached the count of 10.

Hunter ignored the bell as he continued to go after Vader. Chyna joined him and they continued to throw Vader into the steps.

Seth exited the ring. He didn't care about what was happening next to him, he just wanted to go backstage.

However Vader was able to push Chyna back. And unfortunately she collided with Seth. Seth kept his balance and when she turned around to see who she hit all Chyna got was a Superkick to the jaw. She was out before she even hit the ground.

Hunter retreated as he looked on at the body of his bodyguard. He turned and ran backstage. Seth slowly followed him while Vader picked up one part of the steps and threw it onto the other.

_After the show_

Seth and Owen stood just outside the arena. Seth was leaning against the wall while Owen was just standing there.

"So… how is this going to work then?" Seth asked.

"It's easy really," Owen answered. "Just tell me something about yourself?"

"Like what?"

"Something you've never told anyone," Owen said. "This builds trust between people. So go ahead."

Seth swallowed. "I… I once questioned about staying in WWF."

Owen looked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Seth said. "Just before I came back I was torn between WWF and WCW. In my opinion WWF's storylines aren't what they use to be."

"You better hope Vince doesn't catch you saying that."

"I couldn't care less if he hears me," Seth said. "But then again after last night I started thinking."

Owen raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Seth nodded his head. "You know the main event at SummerSlam? After watching that… I think I might stay. I only want to see just how that storyline goes."

"Now, enough about me," Seth said. "What's your secret?"


	32. Raw, August 11, 1997

_Biloxi, Mississippi_

_Ground Zero – 4 weeks away_

_1 hour before Raw_

Seth walked into the Gulf Coast Coliseum without looking where he was going. He was barely able to stop himself from walking into Joan Laurer (Chyna).

"Whoa!" she cried when Seth awkwardly fell over trying to avoid physical contact. "Watch where you're going kid!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Seth asked as he stood back up. "If we all looked where we were going then how would we feel that slight tinge of awkwardness as we apologise and then walk off?"

Joan looked him up and down. "If that was meant to be wisdom… its crap." She turned and began to walk away.

"Not necessarily!" Seth called after her. "You can meet some very interesting people by nearly knocking them over! Who knows, we might find our soul mates by doing that!"

Seth didn't even care that Joan had left his eyesight before he even said anything. He turned around and almost collided with Leon.

"Are you blind by any chance?" Leon asked.

"No I'm just uncoordinated," Seth answered. "I'm a lot of things but for some reason I'm mostly clumsy and positive today. About a minute ago I asked Joan: How would we feel that slight tinge of awkwardness if we didn't nearly walk into everyone?"

Leon stared at him, then slapped him on the back. "See you later douche." He left.

Seth watched him leave. "So you're not gonna comment on that?"

_Raw_

Jim Neidhart was already in the ring as Seth's music hit.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," announced Tony Chimel. "Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 94lbs. Seth Hardy!"

Jim ran at Seth as soon as he entered the ring. Seth pulled the rope down and Jim fell to the outside. As Jim rolled back inside Seth hit a Superkick.

Jim fell into the corner and Seth started unloading on him. The match hadn't started yet so the referee was trying to pull Seth off. Seth did step back but only so he could throw the ref into Jim. Jim then threw the ref out of the ring. But the minor distraction caused Seth to hit him with a Twist of Fate. Seth pushed Jim out of the ring and V1'd the crowd who cheered.

However the cheers turned to boos as Chyna appeared on the apron. Seth went for her and she jumped down. Then Seth went after Hunter who had entered from the other side of the ring. Seth went for a Superman Punch but Hunter just caught him and hit a Spinebuster.

Chyna entered the ring and started stomping on Seth. It was clear that she hadn't forgotten about last week. She lifted him up and hit a Jawbreaker.

Hunter picked up the unconscious body of Seth. He was about to hit a Pedigree when the theme music of his opponent from last week began to play.

Vader stormed to the ring. Hunter stood there in shock before Chyna pulled him out of the ring. Vader stood over Seth as he watched his assailants flee.

Vince McMahon stood up and picked up a microphone. "I'm guessing you want to find out which one of you is the better man Vader. And Seth, you would want to get even with them for this. So at Ground Zero, I'm thinking… Chyna and Hunter Hearst Helmsley against the team of Vader and Seth Hardy."

The crowd went nuts. Vader grinned at Hunter menacingly. Between now and then, he would enjoy picking Hunter apart.


	33. Raw, August 18, 1997

_Biloxi, Mississippi_

_Ground Zero – 3 weeks away_

Hart Attack hit and Jim Neidhart came out to a huge boo from the crowd. After his match last week never happened, Vince McMahon had stated that Jim and Seth Hardy would have a rematch this week. And this time there must be a winner.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first. From Reno, Nevada. Weighing in at 281lbs. Jim "the Anvil" Neidhart!"

Jim entered the ring and walked into a corner.

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth Hardy walked out. And he wasn't alone.

"And his opponent. Accompanied by Vader, from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 94lbs. Seth Hardy!"

Seth had been able to convince Vader to join him for his match tonight. Although Vader had a match later on against the Patriot, Seth had been forbidden by Vader not to accompany him to ringside. Seth didn't know why nor did he care. He just wanted to Hunter Hearst Helmsley flat on his back in 3 weeks.

The bell rang and the two men (or 1 man and a boy) circled each other and then locked up. Jim used his strength advantage and pushed Seth to the canvas. Seth just rolled through it and landed on his feet. But as soon as he got up he was down again from a Discus Clothesline.

Jim went for an early cover and didn't even get a one. Jim went to pick Seth up but got a kick to the head. Jim fell against a corner and Seth stood back up. Seth jumped towards Jim and executed a Monkey Flip. Vader wasn't even paying the match any attention.

Jim got up quickly and countered Seth's Superkick into a Dropkick. Jim turned him over and locked in a Camel Clutch. Vader finally gave the match some interest.

Seth tried repositioning his arms off of Jim's legs but Jim just tightened his grip. The ref asked Seth again if he wanted to quit. Again Seth said no.

The ref was to be busy checking on Seth that he didn't notice Vader placed Seth's foot on the bottom rope. Then he shouted at the ref. The ref finally noticed the foot and ordered Jim to release the hold. Jim did when the ref made it to 4.

Jim glared at Vader and pointed at him. He shouted something Seth couldn't hear. Jim turned around to finish off Seth. However he ended up walking into a Superkick.

Seth went for the cover. As the ref began the count, Vader grabbed Jim's foot and held it down preventing him from kicking out. Seth rolled out of the ring before the bell finished ringing.

"Here is your winner. Seth Hardy!"

Seth and Vader walked back up the ramp as a livid Jim Neidhart pounded his fists into the mat with frustration.

…

Seth was watching the match between Vader and the Patriot from backstage. Seth had become annoyed when he saw Paul Bearer walk down with Vader.

So Vader wanted Paul to come down with him but not his tag partner. Come on!

Seth turned around when he thought he heard something. When he was satisfied that it was his imagination he heard the bell ring. He turned to face the monitor and saw the Patriot's arm raised in victory.

Seth couldn't help but laugh. Served Vader right for refusing his help.

…

Vader and Seth had chosen to watch the main event between Mankind and the Undertaker versus Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Chyna and Rick Rude had joined Hunter for the match.

"See?" Seth said pointing at them. "Hunter has his friends help him!"

"That is true," Vader said. "But last time I checked… we weren't friends."

Seth frowned at him. "Then why did you help me win earlier?"

"I didn't want a battered heap for a partner."

Seth turned back towards the monitor. He pushed asides thoughts to punch Vader's jaw.

As much as he hated the idea, he needed Vader's help at the Pay Per View.


	34. FNME, August 29, 1997

_Chicago, Illinois _

_Ground Zero – 9 days away_

_2 hours before Friday Night's Main Event_

For the first time ever Seth Hardy had appeared on a wrestling show that wasn't Raw or a PPV. To the other wrestlers this was normal but for Seth, he was having difficulty adjusting to the change. Ever since Vince had told him that he will remain on Main Event until after the Pay Per View last week, Seth had practically bit his tongue every time he called the show Raw by mistake.

Right now Seth was in the empty locker room listening to the radio. All Seth had been listening to was music. Don't Stop Me Now started playing, Seth stood up and started lip syncing it. Ever since he could remember Seth had the ability to remember the words to any song after listening to it just once. His brothers had called him abnormal a few times because of it.

Seth started dancing. He knew he danced horrifically but he didn't care. No one stayed more than a few seconds after seeing him dance.

Seth was really into the song that he didn't notice Leon standing outside the door until he swung around. Seth stopped dancing and lip synching and smiled awkwardly. He guessed Leon had been standing there for a few minutes.

Leon stared at him for ten uncomfortable seconds. Then he just shrugged.

"Hey… I don't judge." He walked away.

Reminder, Seth thought, never dance like shit until I'm in a hotel room. He was surprised because for the first time ever, he was embarrassed by his own dancing. Why the hell did he stay for the entire song?!

_Friday Night Main Event_

Again Seth had been forbidden by Vader to get involved in his matches. Tonight Vader was facing WWF Champion Bret Hart. Instead of focusing on the match, Seth kept thinking about earlier.

Seth checked his watch, then realised he didn't wear one. He looked back at the monitor and saw Vader getting assaulted by three members of the Hart Foundation. Owen and the Bulldog were two of them.

Seth got so interested in the assault that he didn't notice Hunter and Chyna had entered the room until they knocked him to the ground. Chyna stamped on him while Hunter pounded him with his fists. After a few seconds Hunter picked him up and hit him with a Pedigree. While on the screen the Patriot had come to save Vader.

Hunter stood up and curtsied Seth. Not in a respectful way but in the way that shows that he's totally a dick.

Seth's assailants left the room, leaving Seth to writhe around on the floor clutching his stomach.


	35. FNME, September 5, 1997

_Chicago, Illinois_

_Ground Zero – this Sunday_

Beethoven's Ninth Symphony hit and Hunter Hearst Helmsley came out with Chyna just behind him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by Chyna. From Greenwich, Connecticut. Weighing in at 255lbs. The king of the ring. Hunter Hearst Helmsley!"

Hunter entered the ring as the commentator's replayed Shawn Michaels attack on the Undertaker 3 weeks ago on Raw. Hunter took a bow and waited for his opponent.

Graveyard Symphony began to play. "And his opponent. From Death Valley. Weighing in at 323lbs…" the arena darkened. "… The Undertaker!"

Taker appeared out of the mist and began his intimidating walk to the ring. He paused in front of the ring before climbing the steps. He stopped at the top and, after a few seconds, raised his arms up suddenly to the sound of an explosion. This caused Helmsley to jump and pace around the ring while Chyna didn't even flinch.

Chyna exited the ring just as the Deadman entered it. The bell rang and Taker went to strike Helmsley. Hunter ducked it causing Taker to bounce off the turnbuckle. Hunter backed up to the opposite corner and Taker went for another strike. Again Hunter ducked sending Taker into the turnbuckle.

But before Taker could recover, Hunter punched him repeatedly, even throwing in some one-twos, before the Deadman wrapped his hands around his neck and threw him into the corner. Taker launched some tremendous right hands almost knocking Helmsley out of the ring.

Taker Irish-Whipped Helmsley into the opposite corner. Hunter walked out of it and Taker picked him up and held him there. The ref ordered the Undertaker to release him which the Deadman did before scaring the ref out of the ring. Taker turn his attention back to Hunter and Clotheslined him over the top rope. The ref had re-entered the ring as he did.

Helmsley pulled himself back to his feet with help from the barricade. Taker went after him so he ran around the ring and entered the ring. Taker didn't even chase him. More like stalked him.

Taker slid into the ring and Helmsley took advantage. He elbowed Taker in the back before he got up. They both stood up and Hunter kicked his opponent in the stomach and followed it up with a strike. Helmsley Irish-Whipped Taker into the rope and went for a Back Body Drop. Taker just grabbed his head and pulled him to the canvas.

Hunter got to his feet and Taker grabbed him by the throat looking to hit a Chokeslam. He turned his head towards the ramp when the crowd started booing.

Rick Rude was making his way to the ring. So Taker lifted Helmsley up and threw him out of the ring. Taker focused all of his attention on Rude, more than happy to dismantle him. He as then clobbered from behind by Helmsley who had recovered. Hunter kicked and punched the Undertaker into the corner and began stomping on him following them up with punches. The ref told him to stop and he did and then Hunter almost pushed him away.

Hunter took Taker out of the corner and Irish-Whipped him off of the ropes. Taker countered and send Helmsley into the opposing ropes. Taker went for a Back Body Drop but Helmsley countered it with a Facebreaker Knee Smash. Taker fell to his knees and then onto his stomach.

Helmsley climbed to the middle rope, launched himself and hit a clubbing blow onto the Deadman. Hunter went for the cover and Taker forced him off at two. Taker sat up and the crowd cheered. Both men stood up and Hunter went for a strike. Taker blocked it and hit one of his own and then kicked him. Taker struck Hunter again sending him into the corner. Taker went to deal more damage but Helmsley kicked his stomach.

Hunter positioned Taker in the corner and Irish-Whipped him into the other corner. Upon impact Hunter charged only to meet a boot to the face. Hunter staggered to the middle of the ring and was floored by a Clothesline. Taker placed Hunter on his feet and punched him again, knocking him against the ropes. Taker Irish-Whipped Helmsley, who countered, towards the ropes. Hunter went for a Clothesline and Taker ducked it, rebounded off the ropes and hit a Leaping Clothesline.

Taker got to his feet and took hold of Hunter's arm. He twisted into an Arm Wrench, pulled Helmsley sharply towards him and hit Hunter's arm with his shoulder three times. He then dragged Hunter towards a corner and climbed to the top rope. He walked along it and hit Old School. Taker then just rebounded off the ropes and hit a Legdrop. He attempted a pinfall and got a near fall.

Chyna and Rick had climbed on the apron. Taker grabbed Rude's throat only to have his knee taken out by Shawn Michaels who had ran out. The referee called for the disqualification.

Chyna bought a chair into the ring while the three men assaulted the Deadman. The ref stood in her way so she threw him out of the ring.

While she held the chair, ready to strike as more ref's surrounded the ring, someone's theme music hit to a massive cheer from the crowd.

Vader and Seth Hardy began making their way to the ring. Seth held a chair off his own. But while she was distracted by the two men, the Undertaker had exploded out of Rude's and Hunter's grip. He punched Rick down and glared at Michaels. Shawn retreated a second later. Taker went after him.

Hunter, Chyna and Rick went to aid their friend. But unfortunately a small boy and a large man stood in their way.

Seth bashed Chyna's head with his chair before she left the ring. Rude and Hunter went after Vader but were no match for his sheer size and power. Seth entered the ring and attacked Chyna again with his chair. Rick retreated back into the ring not knowing Seth was in there with him. He ended up getting a Twist of Fate.

Vader picked Hunter up and threw him into the ring. While Vader rolled into the ring, Seth hit Hunter with a Superkick. Vader caught him and hit a Release Powerbomb.

Seth and Vader looked around at the carnage they had caused. Seth was trying to make out if Chyna was bleeding or not.

But it didn't matter. Sunday was looking pretty good for the two men.

_After the show_

Seth was in his hotel room sprawled out on the bed. Owen had joined him a while ago and was sitting at the foot of the bed. They were watching Jurassic Park on the T.V.

"You like this movie Seth?" Owen asked.

"Of course," Seth answered. "Otherwise we wouldn't be watching it!"

Owen couldn't help but laugh. "Then you must like the sequel."

This time Seth was the one who laughed. "Don't be stupid Owen. There isn't a sequel to Jurassic Park."

Owen gave him a confused look. "Yes… yes there is."

Seth's face turned sour. "What?"

"There was a sequel to Jurassic Park," Owen explained. "It came out in May."

Seth looked bewildered. "How the hell did I not know about this?! How much money did it make?"

"Over $600 million," Owen answered.

"Good God," Seth said falling against the pillow. "Was it any good?"

"It was all right, I suppose."

Seth didn't say another word and continued watching the movie. His favourite part showed.

The T-Rex roared as the "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" banner fell to the ground.


	36. Ground Zero: IYH, 1997

_Louisville, Kentucky_

Seth was tying up his boots in the locker room. Later on he and Vader will be facing Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Chyna in a tag team match. Seth still fully trust Vader and Vader didn't trust Seth.

Despite the two of them were standing tall two nights ago, Seth kept thinking about the occasions where Vader left him backstage for his matches. And each time, Vader had been on the receiving end of losses and assaults. Yet Vader gladly accompanied Seth for his match against Neidhart and helped him win.

Vader was probably still pissed about WrestleMania a few months ago. What Seth didn't understand was why he was still pissed. Yes Vader lost but he took two months off of Seth's career. Surely that must have made up for it?

"No it doesn't."

Seth looked up to see Vader standing over him. "No… what doesn't?"

"Taking two months off your career does not mean we're cool," Vader said. "And yes, I don't trust you. After seeing you team with Helmsley and then kicking him in the head I have a reason not to."

Seth's eyes darted to the right. "But," Seth looked back at his partner, "how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Thinking?!" Vade cried. "You just said it out loud!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Vader yelled. "I just heard you say it. "Despite the fact we were the victors on Friday I keep remembered him telling me to not get involved in his matches." Does that ring a bell?"

Seth tried really hard not to let his jaw drop. He failed. "And I said that?"

"Word for word."

Seth played with one of his dreadlocks and sighed. "It happened again didn't it?"

"What happened again?" Vader asked.

"Every once in a while, I have an episode where I literal say my mind," Seth explained. "It's really embarrassing when it happens in public. What's worse is that I don't know it's happening until it's over. And I'm not saying that for my character this is the real me. I don't have an onscreen character, I'm just myself. Which is how I like it."

"Anyway," Seth continued. "We have match to get too." He stood up. "Let's kick ass." He held his hand out. Vader just stared at it.

"It's a handshake," Seth said. "You ju…"

"I know what a god damn handshake is! And if you think I will show you any kind of respect you've got a screw loose!" Vader shouted before storming out of the room.

Someone's in a mood, Seth thought.

…

Beethoven's Ninth Symphony hit and Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Chyna walked out to boos. Later on Shawn Michaels would be facing the Undertaker so they had to make sure their opponents weren't able to interfere.

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Chyna and Hunter Hearst Helmsley!" Howard Finkel announced.

The duo entered the ring and Hunter took a bow while Chyna folded her arms and scowled at the entrance ramp. Her head still hurt from the chair shot two nights ago.

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth Hardy came out. He V1'd the cheering crowd as he made his way to the ring.

"Introducing their opponents. First, from Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 94lbs. Seth Hardy!"

When he made it to ringside, Seth slid under the bottom rope as Chyna and Hunter climbed out of the ring. Seth glared at them as he climbed the turnbuckle and V1'd the crowd again.

**Its time! Its time! Its Vader time!**

Vader appeared at the top of the ramp and began his walk to the ring.

"And his tag team partner. From the Rocky Mountains. Weighing in at 450lbs. The man they call Vader!"

Vader climbed in-between the ropes and again ignored a handshake from Seth.

Seth scowled at him. He understood why Vader still didn't trust him but surely he could see that Seth was willing to put that behind him tonight.

Vader stepped onto the apron as the bell rang.

Chyna started off for her team and immediately went after Seth with a Clothesline. Seth ducked it and went for a Superkick. Chyna fell down to avoid it. Seth laughed at her and tapped his leg.

"Soon enough," he mouthed.

Chyna stood up and went to grab Seth. Seth caught her arm and twisted it into an Arm Wrench. He held his hand out to Vader looking for the tag.

But Vader refused to tag in. Seth let go of Chyna and got up close with Vader staring him dead in the eye.

Unbeknownst to Seth, Chyna had tagged Hunter in. Seth only figured out what was going to happen when Vader looked over his shoulder. Seth turned around only to get a High Knee.

Hunter went for the cover and Seth kicked out at one. He picked Seth up and dragged him to his corner. Chyna tagged herself in and while Helmsley held Seth's arms behind his back, she punched him in the gut.

Seth fell to his knees as Hunter returned to the apron. She picked him up hit a Jawbreaker. She covered him and got a two count.

Vader just leaned on the ropes as he watched Chyna dismantle his partner. She hit Seth with many backbreakers, five to be exact. She attempted another pinfall and again got a two count.

Seth clutched his back as he held back cries of pain. Chyna tagged in Hunter who kicked Seth's back. Before Seth could even roll around, Helmsley was on him pounding his head in. He only stopped the beating when the ref made it to 4. Hunter went for a cover and Seth kicked out again.

Hunter Irish-Whipped Seth into a neutral corner. As he was about to squash him into the corner, Seth moved to the side and Hunter went face first into the turnbuckle. Seth, with help from the ropes, went over to his corner and for the second time requested a tag.

Vader still refused. Helmsley took Seth down with a strike to his back followed by an Elbow Drop. He then drove his knee into Seth's lower back.

Hunter picked Seth up again looking to hit a Spinebuster. But Seth was ready before he was even on his feet. Out of nowhere, Seth executed a Side Effect. Exhaustion overwhelmed Seth who collapsed next to Hunter. The ref began his 10 count.

By the time the ref made it to 7 both competitors made it back to their feet. Seth immediately hit a Spinning Heel Kick on Helmsley. He tried for a pinfall and Hunter kicked out just before two. Seth, getting his second wind, knocked Chyna off the apron and, just as Helmsley had gotten back up, Seth performed a new move on him.

A Spear. Seth crawled into the cover.

"1."

"2."

Hunter got his shoulder up much to the crowd's dismay. Chyna slid into the ring and tackled Seth to the canvas. Before she could deal some damage Seth, much to Vader's surprise, forced her off him. She turned to hit a Clothesline but, just like 5 weeks ago, she was knocked out cold by a Superkick.

Seth kicked her out of the ring. He went to a corner and waited for Hunter to get back up. When he did Seth went for another Spear.

But this time Helmsley was ready. He kneed Seth in the face forcing him to stand upright. Then he kicked him in the stomach and hit a Pedigree. He flipped Seth over and went for another cover.

"1."

"2."

Vader pulled Hunter off of Seth and went back to the apron. Hunter tried for another cover but Seth kicked out at two. Frustration beginning to build up inside Hunter as he picked Seth up. Then, showing complete disrespect, slapped him before going for another Pedigree.

Seth crawled between his legs and leapt towards Vader with his arm outstretched.

Out of respect for Seth's resiliency, Vader did not refuse.

Vader climbed into the ring as Helmsley delivered clobbering blows to him. They had little effect on Vader who with one arm, forced Hunter to the middle of the ring. Hunter went after him again but got a Belly to Belly Suplex instead. A two count was all Vader got.

Seth noticed Chyna climbing back into the ring. He leaped over the ropes and goaded her in. Anger clearly on her face she went for a Clothesline. Seth ducked, grabbed her hair and got her into a Front Facelock.

And in unison, Seth hit a Twist of Fate on Chyna and Vader hit a Release Powerbomb on Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Vader dragged Hunter to a corner and climbed to the top rope. Seth could only grin as he watched the big man perform a Vadersault.

And that would do it.

"Here are your winners. Seth Hardy and Vader!"

Vader threw his hands into the air as the crowd cheered for the two victors. The referee raised Seth's arm as he took hold off Vader's.

Vader turned to face Seth. As his music died down, he gave the young man a nod of approval. He held his hand out.

Seth looked at it for several seconds. He looked at the crowd a couple of times before making his choice.

Seth took hold of his partners hand and shook it.

Vader grinned at him and patted him on the back. Seth's theme hit and Vader exited the ring.

Seth watched him go up the ramp and back to the locker room. After one more V1 to the crowd he did the same.

_Results_

1\. Brian Pillman defeated Goldust (with Marlena). Singles match.

2\. Brian Christopher defeated Scott Putski by Countout. Singles match.

3\. Savio Vega defeated Crush and Faarooq. Triple Threat Match.

4\. Max Mini defeated El Torito. Singles match.

5\. The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) defeated the Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal), the Godwinns (Henry O. and Phineas I. Godwinn) and Owen Hart and the British Bulldog. Four way elimination match for the vacant WWF Tag Team Championship.

6\. Seth Hardy and Vader defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Chyna. Tag team match.

7\. Bret Hart (c) defeated the Patriot. Singes match for the WWF Championship.

8\. Shawn Michaels vs The Undertaker ended in a no contest. Singles match.


	37. Raw, September 8, 1997

_Cincinnati, Ohio_

_One Night Only – 2 weeks away_

Vince McMahon stood in the ring, microphone in hand.

"I wouldn't be standing here tonight if it wasn't for one man," Vice said. "Or, in this case, boy. Last night Seth Hardy discussed about his on-screen persona before his match. Now, I have talked to Seth about breaking storyl…"

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth came out with a bored expression on his face. He entered the ring and snatched Vince's microphone away from him.

"Ok," he said. "What am I going to be yelled at for this time?"

Anger flared on Vince's face. "I JUST TOLD EVERYONE WHY!" Vince forced the anger out of his voice. "So why don't you know?

"I wasn't really listening Vinnie." Seth ignored the look of annoyance on his bosses face. "It wasn't until I barely heard my last name that I decided to come out here. I was standing just behind there," he pointed up the ramp, "in case you wanted to know."

"I didn't," Vince said. "And what I was explaining to everyone was that you broke character last night. And you didn't follow the script… again."

"What character?" Seth asked. "If I remember correctly, last night I said I don't _have _an on-screen persona. What everyone watching sees is me. The real me. And for as long as I live you will all only see the genuine Seth Hardy. And for as long as I am in WWF, I will not bow down to demands by authority figures. I will stay as I am. No crappy gimmick, I WILL STAY THE WAY I WAS SINCE I WAS BORN! AND NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOU VINCE, WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!"

The crowd erupted in applause as a scowl formed on McMahon's face. "You have balls. But that doesn't matter. I have the power to make your life here very easy or very difficult. And judging from what you just said, you've chosen the difficult route. Well, if that's what you were hoping then wish granted. And since you're in appropriate ring attire you have a match. Right now, against…"

Seth didn't even blink.

"… Shawn Michaels!"

Vince threw the microphone away and exited the ring just as Sexy Boy began to play.

Shawn was greeted with boos. He didn't seem to care.

As Shawn entered the ring, Seth glanced at Vince who had been glaring at him for the past minute. Seth stuck his middle finger up at him before turning back to Shawn.

The bell rang and the two competitors circled each other. Seth managed to lock in an Arm Wrench. But Shawn had experience on his side and reversed the move and slam Seth's arm into a turnbuckle.

Seth, clutching his right arm, backed out of the corner only to get Dropkicked. Shawn went for a cover and Seth kicked before two. Shawn picked him up and hit several Backhand Chops, forcing Seth into the corner.

Shawn Irish-Whipped Seth into the opposing corner. Shawn ran towards him. But Seth countered with a Spinning Heel Kick.

A moment later Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Chyna and Rick Rude came out and made their way to ringside. When they made it, Hunter and Chyna walked in different directions while Rude remained still. Seth looked at all of them in turn.

But he had let his guard down. Shawn blasted him from behind and stomped on Seth's lower back. The same area Hunter and Chyna targeted last night. When Seth rolled onto his back, Shawn climbed to the top rope. He jumped and his elbow landed in the centre of Hardy's chest.

Instead of going for the cover, Michaels went to a corner. He stomped his foot. Seth heard it again, he knew what was coming.

**Its time! Its time! Its Vader time!**

Vader ran towards Rick and was intercepted by Hunter. But Helmsley's inference had little effect as he was thrown behind Vader. Rude retreated and Vader followed. The commotion had caught Shawn's attention and he climbed out of the ring.

Chyna went to strike Vader but got Belly to Bellied for her effort. As he turned around, Michaels went for Sweet Chin Music. But Vader caught his foot and grinned menacingly at Shawn.

But before he could give Michaels hell, Bret Hart struck him with a chair. Followed by fists from Owen and the Bulldog, Vader fell to one knee as Shawn entered the ring. Earlier, Vader had fought Bret in a No Holds Barred match. Bulldog got involved so the Patriot did as well. Then Owen ran out and regained control for the Harts. As Patriot was about to get Piledrivered, Stone Cold Steve Austin came out and chased the Harts away with a chair.

Seth had recovered from the Elbow and, noticing the fight outside, managed to kick Owen in the back of the head. The Bulldog and Bret were further away and Owen was already recovering.

Seth heard movement behind him. Acting on instinct he turned.

Before he could react, Seth had been hit by some Sweet Chin Music. Instead of falling to the canvas, Seth got caught in the ropes. After Shawn mocked the crowd and while the ref was trying to untangle Seth, he hit Seth with another one.

The ref told him if he did again before Seth was untied then he would be disqualified. Shawn backed away and left the referee.

The ref did manage to release Seth. As soon as he did Seth stumbled forward. Shawn almost laughed at how easy this was going to be. And then he hit Sweet Chin Music for the third time.

Shawn pinned Seth for the victory at the same time the Harts threw Vader into the steel steps.

"Here is your winner. The Heartbreak Kid. Shawn Michaels!"

Hunter, Rick and Chyna entered the ring and celebrated with Shawn. Helmsley picked Seth up and, out of revenge for last night, hit a Pedigree on him.

As Shawn and his friends went backstage, several doctors began checking up on Seth. Vader had climbed to his feet and joined the doctors. Vader became concerned when Seth didn't respond to a light being shone in his eye.


	38. Raw, September 15, 1997

_Muncie, Indiana_

_One Night Only – this Saturday_

_1 hour before Raw_

Seth and Leon were just outside the arena killing time. Seth was sat cross-legged while Leon stood up leaning against the wall.

Seth was about to speak when his mind drifted back to Chicago. Leon walking in on him while he was lip synching Don't Stop Me Now. Now that Seth thought about it he didn't know if he could actually socialise with Leon asides from segments on TV.

Seth stood up and headed inside. Leon didn't even look at him. Clearly he felt the same way as Seth. And strangely Seth was ok with that.

He spotted Owen just down the hall. Seth wandered over to him. "Owen, what goes on?"

"Nothing really," Owen answered. "

"Nothing really?" Seth repeated. "You could be talking to Bret or Jim. Hell, you could have a deep conversation with Dustin if that's what you want. But no you're just standing here, minding your busin… what the hell is that?"

Owen looked to where Seth was pointing. "That's my phone. It's a device that lets you talk to people when their far away."

"I know what a phone is," Seth said. "But I'm pretty sure that isn't one."

"What are you talking about? That is a real life, fully functioning, mobile phone!" Owen said.

"Dude, it's a freaking brick... with some numbers written on it."

"Ok so it's not like the ones by today's standards," Owen said. "But it works!"

Just then the phone began ringing. Owen picked it up and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Natalie. No I'm not busy."

Without thinking, Seth retreated quietly to the locker room.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Ok, talk to you soon. Bye." He hung up and would have said something Seth until he realised he had gone.

_Raw_

While the referee was checking to see Bret Hart was ok, the British Bulldog lifted Mosh up and hit a Running Powerslam. Bulldog went for the pin while Bret attacked Thrasher in the corner. The ref counted three and the match was over.

The Bulldog raised his arms in the air and Bret leant against the ropes. They had fought the Headbangers in a Tag Team match and had emerged victorious and with that win they had become the new tag champions.

Thrasher was arguing with the referee, who then looked at the Headbanger who had just been pinned. And just when Bret went over to Bulldog the ref had changed his decision and waved off the original. He told Tony Chimel who then announced it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the referee has said the illegal man was pinned in the ring and this match must continue."

Bret and Davey couldn't believe it. Bret looked like he would blow a fuse as he shouted at the ref. He was irate.

However no one in the ring had noticed the British Bulldog had exited the ring. He snatched an American flag from a fan in the front row. He struck Thrasher with it causing the disqualification. He continued with a few more strikes before removing the flag from the pole as Bret levelled Mosh.

Bret picked up the flag and wrapped it around Mosh's neck and began to strangle him. Just then Thrasher had gotten to his feet only to get pushed into a corner by the Bulldog.

The crowd began to cheer as the Patriot, Vader and Seth Hardy ran to the ring. Patriot went after Bulldog while Vader head-butted Bret forcing him to release his hold on Mosh. Seth followed that up with some strikes of his own. Vader placed Bret into a corner and he and Seth took turns throwing shots at him. The Patriot was doing the same thing with the Bulldog in the opposite corner.

Vader Irish-Whipped Bret into the ropes. When he rebounded Vader stepped aside to allow Seth to execute a Superkick onto the Canadian. Bret went down to the canvas.

Vader dragged Bret to a corner and climbed the ropes. Just as he was about to hit a Vader Bomb Bret rolled out of the ring while at the same time the show came to an end.

_After the show_

"Where did you disappear off to earlier?" Owen asked Seth as they walked out of the arena.

"I… I didn't want to risk interrupting your call," Seth lied.

Owen gave him a look. "You're good at many things Seth but lying isn't one of them. Why don't you tell me why you really walked away?"

Seth sighed. "Ok. Back at SummerSlam was the last time I spoke to Natalie. We both agreed to just stay as friends. But I left because… uh, I didn't feel like I could talk to her."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Seth answered. "As soon as you said her name something just clicked in my brain telling me to leave. I can't really explain it."

Owen didn't say anything. He bit his lip deep in thought. "You know… you could stay with us for a while."

Seth looked confused. "What the…"

"I mean, you stay with my family for a short period of time. Do you have plans in… December?"

"Probably stressing about the fact I forgot to buy my brothers a Christmas present," Seth answered. "Do you mean, you want me to come to your place for Christmas?"

"Only if you want to."

"Can my family come too?"

"Yeah of course." Owen smiled. "If they want to as well."

They walked back to the hotel in silence. Seth had to remind himself to call home at some point between now and December.


	39. One Night Only, 1997

_Birmingham, England_

_30 minutes before One Night Only_

Seth ran down the corridor and almost collided with Owen. "Sorry about that. I just really need to borrow your brick!"

Owen didn't even blink. He took it out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. "It's still a phone. No matter what you say."

Seth punched in his house number and waited.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi Matt," Seth said. "Listen, Owen has invited us… well actually he just invited me but your welcome to come along as well. Actually, you know what, just forget I said that. Anyway, the point is Owen has asked me if you and Jeff would like to come round to theirs for Christmas."

"_Isn't it a bit early to be talking about that_?" Matt asked.

"It is. Funnily enough, I was just thinking that when I almost rammed Owen, don't ask." Seth said. "So what do you say? You coming?"

Matt didn't answer. When he did it wasn't the answer Seth was expecting. "_That sounds fun but… there is the problem with you_."

Seth's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, I'm awesome at Christmas."

"_No… you're not. Seth, I'm not sure if you've noticed but you have never, not once, given anyone a present. No matter the occasion. Think about it. Can you remember ant of the "gifts" you got anyone_?"

Seth thought about it. Now that he did, he couldn't recall anything. "Your right Matt. I've been a dick to you and Jeff. Dad too. And I promise I will try to actually get you guys something. Now then, I think Jeff's birthday is next so what do you think he'll like."

"_Jeff's birthday was about 3 weeks ago_."

Seth's face fell. "Ok, whatever Dad got him it was from me as well."

"_Oh my God! You do this every time Seth! You always say "that's from me as well" when it's clear that you didn't spend a dime_!"

"And every time you criticise me for doing that, it always stresses me Matt!" Seth cried. "I will prove you wrong. When your birthday rolls around, I will get you the best gift ever! Can you just tell me when it is again?"

He heard Matt sigh. "_Three days from now. I'll be surprised if you can remember that. And if by some miracle you get me something, we'll come with you to Owen's._"

Seth smiled. "You won't be disapp…" Matt had hung up.

Owen had been standing next to Seth the whole time. "So what do you have in mind?"

Seth didn't know. "I'll think about." He walked towards the viewing room.

Three days isn't a long time. And Seth had to get a gift to Cameron while he was on the road.

_One Night Only_

**Its time! Its time! Its Vader time!**

Vader, along with Seth, walked out to a mixed reaction. Later on the British Bulldog would be defending his European title against Shawn Michaels. And since they were in England, Seth understood why the crowd reacted this way.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," announced Carston Schaefer. "Introducing first, accompanied by Seth Hardy. From the Rocky Mountains. Weighing in at 450lbs. The man they call Vader!"

Vader entered the ring while Seth wondered around ringside. Seth still needed to get back at Hunter Hearst Helmsley for Pedigreeing him two weeks ago. He had had a match earlier and Seth would have gone out there and beat him within an inch of his life. But Vader had prevented him from doing so. He had told Seth that they needed to focus on Owen tonight and no one else. Seth had argued that they were fighting a war on two fronts, the Harts and Shawn Michaels's stable. Seth then went on to say that if Hunter or anyone else went after him tonight then he would not hold back.

Owen came out to a huge pop from the crowd. He was carrying a Canadian flag.

"And his opponent. From Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Weighing in at 227lbs. He is a two time Slammy Award winner. Owen Hart!"

Owen shook several fans hands as he made his way down to the ring. Seth didn't understand why the fans booed Bret Hart yet they were going crazy over Owen. Then he remembered Owen was a long time tag partner to the Bulldog.

Owen waved his flag in front of the commentators causing Jerry Lawler to attempt to snatch it from him. The two men had a few words before Owen continued going around ringside interacting with the fans. Seth wished he would just get in the ring and fight.

Finally Owen stepped between the ropes and climbed the turnbuckle. The crowd cheered for him again. He climbed down and he slipped the flag in-between the post and steps before facing Vader.

The bell rang and they stood their ground. While Seth watched intently, the two men locked up. Vader practically threw Owen into a corner. Vader flexed to the booing of the crowd. Then he motioned for the crowd to respond. They booed again. Finally Vader turned back to Owen and locked up again.

Vader pushed him to the canvas. He flexed again to the boos.

Seth was already beginning to lose interest in the match. If all Vader was going to do was flex, then Seth didn't want to watch.

As he was about to leave he was Clotheslined by Helmsley. Hunter picked him up and elbowed the back of his neck a few times. Vader didn't come out to help; he was still focused on the match.

Hunter Irish-Whipped Seth towards the steps. But acting on instinct Seth leaped over them. As Helmsley came towards him Seth kicked the steps into Hunter's leg. Seth leapt over the steps again, landed on Hunter and began to throw several shots at him.

Helmsley was able to push Seth off of him and get to his feet. But Seth quickly sprung up and Superkicked Hunter over the barricade. Seth climbed over and again went after Helmsley.

Chyna ran down and climbed over the barricade. She kneed Seth in the back and he fell to his knees. Then she lifted him onto her shoulders and drove him back-first onto the barricade. Seth fell back to ringside.

Hunter and Chyna climbed back over to ringside and proceeded to beat Seth down. Vader was still in the ring and either hadn't noticed or cared that his partner was being attacked.

Hunter lifted Seth onto his shoulder and was going to ram him into the ring post. Seth managed to slip out of it and push Helmsley into it instead and he went after Chyna with strikes to her midsection. Chyna, however, overpowered Seth and threw him into the steps. She continued to stomp on his back.

If Seth's back was hurting before then now it must be broken. Chyna picked him up and Bodyslammed him onto the floor. Hunter had recovered and searched under the ring. He grabbed a chair and told Chyna to hold Seth up. She did.

As the crowd jeered him Hunter readied himself. He swung wildly at Seth.

But Seth was able to escape Chyna's grasp. The chair missed him by a few centimetres. Seth heard the sickening crack of metal meeting bone as it smashed Chyna in the head. She fell to her knees only barely conscious.

Helmsley glared at Seth with rage filled eyes. He swung again and Seth ducked it. Hunter turned around to face him and swung again.

In the ring, Vader was choking Owen with the ropes. The referee counted 4 before Vader stepped back. The ref turned his back to lecture Vader while Owen tried to get his breath back.

Unfortunately Owen was just behind Seth.

Seth ducked the chair again. Hunter tried to stop himself but failed. The chair smashed into Owen's face and he slipped into unconsciousness. Hunter dropped the chair and went after Seth. Seth kicked him in the stomach and hit a Twist of Fate. When he landed on the ground, pain shot through Seth's back and he cried out.

Vader did notice the chair shot. But he didn't tell the ref and pulled Owen into the cover. The crowd booed loudly when the bell signalled the end of the match.

As he was announced the winner, Vader exited the ring and went to check on Seth who had been able to get back up. Seth didn't say anything to him as they headed back to the locker room.

_After the show_

"Jeff? Excellent," Seth said into Owen's phone. "I spoke with Matt earlier and apparently it's not long until his birthday. So I was thinking, what do you think he would like?"

"_Seth are you actually considering getting something this time_?" Jeff asked. "_Don't answer that. Look, just get him something simple._"

"Yeah," Seth said. "One problem with that is I won't be able to get his gift home in time. So can you get him it? Before you say anything, I promise I'll pay you back the next time I come home."

It was a long time before Jeff answered. "_Fine, what is it you had in mind_?"

"You remember the time I got hit by that soccer ball? Get him one that looks exactly like that. It doesn't have to be the _exact_ one. Can you do it? Can you get it?"

"_I'll do it_," Jeff said. "_If this ends well then I hope you better do something good for my birthday_." He hung up.

Seth turned Owen's phone off and placed it back where he found it. He hadn't asked Owen if he could use it but what he wouldn't know can't hurt him. Right?

Seth walked outside hoping to get back to the hotel.

"Stop right there!"

Seth froze. "Ok whatever it is officer I was in that building the whole… oh it's you."

Joan ran up to him. "You were good out there tonight. But that's not why I'm here."

Seth stared at her. "I have two things to say to that last statement. Firstly, thanks. Secondly, why are you here then?"

"Follow me."

Reluctantly, Seth did. After a few minutes he got distracted with all the sights. When they entered an alley Joan stopped. She turned to face him.

"I want to fight you."

Seth snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry?"

"I want to fight you," Joan repeated. "Right now."

"Why?"

"Owen told me about your school days and why you wanted to join WWF," Joan explained. "So I thought, why not teach you a few things?"

"When did he tell you this?" Seth asked clearly annoyed by it. He was going to have a long talk with Owen later.

"Yesterday," Joan said. She took her top off, revealing her ring attire, and threw it to the ground.

Seth did the same. Unlike Joan, he placed his red shirt gently on the ground.

Joan stepped forward. "If you get in a fight you have to know how to hit someone properly. Hit me, hard. Go on."

Seth threw a punch and it connected with her jaw. Joan staggered back. Seth grinned and lowered his hands.

A second later, she was tearing Seth's body apart with powerful shots.

Seth fell to the ground, his vision blurred and the taste of blood in his mouth. He was barely able to make out Joan standing over him.

"This is what will happen if you don't stay alert," she shouted at him. "Let's go again."

So for the next hour, Joan beat Seth to a pulp.

_Results_

1\. Hunter Hearst Helmsley (with Chyna) defeated Dude Love. Singles match.

2\. Tiger Ali Singh defeated Leif Cassidy. Singles match.

3\. The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) (c) defeated Los Boricuas (Savio Vega and Miguel Pérez Jr.). Tag team match for the WWF Tag Team Championship.

4\. The Patriot defeated Flash Funk. Singles match.

5\. The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated the Godwinns (Henry O. and Phineas I. Godwinn). Tag team match.

6\. Vader (with Seth Hardy) defeated Owen Hart. Singles match.

7\. Bret Hart (c) defeated the Undertaker by disqualification. Singles match for the WWF Championship.

8\. Shawn Michaels (with Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Chyna and Rick Rude) defeated the British Bulldog (c) by submission. Singles match for the WWF European Championship.


	40. Raw, September 22, 1997

_New York City, New York_

_Badd Blood - 2 weeks away_

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth Hardy and Vader walked out from behind the curtain. They entered ringside and headed for the Announce Table. They appeared to be talking to each other, until the shouting began. They both picked up a headset and sat down.

"…could have helped me," Seth snapped. Jim Ross had to remove his headset due to the volume of Seth's voice. That didn't do much to help. "But no, you had to "focus on the match."

"If I had helped you I probably would have gotten counted out," Vader shouted. "You were able to fight them off and help me win! Why are you so angry?"

"Because if we're going to be partners I would like to be assured that you will have my back!" Seth shouted. "And I know the Harts are pissed at us for last night. As are Helmsley and Chyna! We'll be lucky if we don't get attacked tonight."

"Pissed at us? No, no. The only one they'll be pissed at is you. Who did Hunter and Chyna target? Who caused the chair to strike Owen? You."

"Hunter was the one who swung it," Seth argued. "All I was doing was protecting myself. Wouldn't anyone do that if they were in my position?"

Vader opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Somehow he knew, no matter what he said, Seth would just continue to argue.

…

The Intercontinental title tournament continued with a semi-final match between Owen Hart and Brian Pillman. Marlena had accompanied Brian to the ring. Seth remembered back in March when she had given him a decent cupcake for his birthday.

Seth hadn't been paying much attention to her storyline with Pillman and Goldust. All he could get from it was Marlena possibly betraying Goldust and joining Pillman. Seth didn't know if that was right but he didn't care. An idea just entered his mind.

"I've got it!" Seth exclaimed making Jerry Lawler jump. "We should go after the Tag titles."

"Took you this long to think of that?" Vader asked mockingly. "Everyone guessed we would go for them eventually. So don't go around thinking your original."

Seth laughed. "Original? I'm the first person to wrestle for WWF who's under 15. I think. Ah, who cares? I've been here for nearly 10 months and I'm already a 2 time champion! How many wrestlers can say they've accomplished that?"

"Not a lot," Vader said. "I'll admit, I've never seen anyone quite like you before."

"Thanks."

Vader ignored that. "You're all right in the ring but not that good. Remember when you fought Shawn Michaels?"

"Not now," Seth said. "Goldust has appeared I want to see how this plays out."

…

Goldust had gone after Pillman and Marlena while he was being chased by referees and agents. Seth had completely forgotten that as he was focusing on what was happening right now.

Owen was thanking his brother, Bret, and his fans around NYC and especially in Canada. Seth got bored quickly. But it wasn't long before he was interested again.

Stone Cold Steve Austin blasted Owen from behind. He begins to stomp on him when the NYPD jumps on him. He managed to shove one back and threaten to do worse.

Seth and Vader notice Vince McMahon leave the announce table, microphone in hand.

"No, no," he said. "No .No. No." He climbs onto the apron. "No wait a minute! Wait a minute!" McMahon enters the ring and steps towards Austin. "What's the matter with you? What's the matter with you? Get a hold of yourself!" Lawler continued to shout "arrest him!"

"Just give me a minute," Vince told the cops. "Just give me a minute."

Austin walked cross the ring as McMahon turned to face him.

"What is the matter with you?" Vince asked again. He waited until Steve stopped yelling to talk again. "You had to forfeit the Intercontinental title, the Tag Team title, of course everybody can understand why you're upset."

"Damn right!" Austin yelled.

"I can understand you being upset, not being able to compete. They can understand that," he motioned towards the cop. "But don't break the law!"

Austin pointed at the cops and walked towards them clearly angry. Seth continued to watch. This was best segment he had seen since he joined WWF.

"Don't you understand?" McMahon asked Austin. "Don't you understand why you're not allowed to compete, you can't get that through your head? Don't you know why? Don't you know that you're not physically able to compete? Your doctor's say you're not ready. These people don't want you to wind up in a wheelchair. They want to see you compete. Everybody wants to see you compete. But in due time Steve. In due time."

Austin looked at his watch. "Get a hold of yourself," Vince said. After a few seconds he spoke again. "Listen. Don't you know people care? In the World Wrestling Federation, we care, they care? They care about you, that's all it is. And you just gotta go with it. In other words… in other words you simply, you gotta work within the system. That's all you gotta do. Simply work within the system."

Austin then held the microphone up to his mouth.

"You know as well as I do that this is what I do for a livin," he said. "This is all that I do, and can't nobody tell I ain't the best in the damn world. Don't even say nothin'. Don't say nothin'. You sit here and tell me to work within the system. You ain't the one sittin' on your ass in the house like I am. But if that's what it takes to make you or the World Wrestling Federation happy, hell, I feel like Cool Hand Luke. I'll work within your stupid little system."

"That's all these people a…" Vince said before Austin held the microphone back to his mouth.

"I appreciate the fact that you and the World Wrestling Federation care. And I also appreciate the fact that, hell, you can kiss my ass!"

Then to Seth's surprise, Austin kicked McMahon in the gut and Stunned him.

"Oh God! Oh my God!" Jim Ross yelled.

"Put him in jail! Put him in jail right now!" Lawler shouted.

Seth couldn't help but laugh. It was confirmed. _This _was the best thing that he had ever seen.

…

Seth didn't know he had fallen asleep until Vader shook him awake. He heard Dude Love's music playing and Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Chyna were in the ring. Vader explained to him that this was going to be a Falls Count Anywhere match. Seth was beginning to think Dude wasn't coming until two chairs appeared on the titantron.

"Whoa. Owwwww, have mercy!" Dude appeared on the titantron. "Hunter and especially your finer Chyna, I know what you must be thinking. "Dude, what are you doing back here, when you should be out there kicking some heavy dooty booty all over the Garden well, Hunter my man, I believe it's time we had a little rap. Ho, ho. Because you see, Falls Count Anywhere," Dude sat in one of the chairs, "well, that's not exactly my bag baby. The pinfalls in the hot dog stands, the pinfalls in the street, the chairs, the tables, it's not exactly a Love thing. But I know somebody, daddy, whose bag it indeed is. He's my man, he's my main man, you might even say, well daddy, he's a Kind man. A kooky type of cat, let's bring him out right now."

Mankind's music hit and he walked into the picture and sat down. And what followed was what would be one of Seth's favourite segments in WWF history.

"Mankind, my main mandible- up high big man, down low, owww you're too slow. Mankind, good to have you at the Love Shack."

"Hey Dude. Thanks for having me here."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"You really are eye candy for the chicks, Dude."

"That much I know, Daddy, but first you got to tell me about this wacky match: Falls count anywhere."

"Dude, as much as I've dreamed about destroying Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

"I know you have."

"As many horrible things as I'd like to do to him."

"I know you can."

"I know someone who dreams about it even more."

"Oh no, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I think I am thinking what you think I think you're thinking."

"Can you bring him out, Manny? Where is he?"

"CACTUS JACK... IS BACK!"

And with that, the third Mick Foley persona appeared on the titantron as the crowd went wild.

"Somebody spank me, I thought he was dead."

"He's alive."

"Hunter, it may be the darkest day of your life," Jack said. "But this is Madison Square Garden, and Mrs. Foley's baby boy is finally home! BANG BANG!"

"Have a nice day!"

"Owwwww, have mercy!"

Seth was in awe. He failed to take in nearly the entire match between Helmsley and the debuting Cactus Jack. It wasn't until Vader nudged him that he finally snapped out of it.

"Yes, we're all surprised but you don't have to sit there like a drooling fanboy!" Vader snapped. "You said you wanted to go after the Tag titles."

Seth looked at him blankly. "Did I?" Then he remembered and wiped the drool off his chin. "Oh yeah! Yes… we must do that. Next week a good time for you?"

"Good enough," Vader said. "Shall we go backstage and talk tactics?"

"We shall."

Vader and Seth removed their headsets and walked around the ring, past an unconscious Chyna and around Cactus Jack Piledriving Helmsley through a table and picking up the win.

…

Once again Seth was distracted.

Bret Hart had just won a match against Goldust by submission. After the match, Shawn Michaels had attacked Bret and that lead to a brawl between the Hart Foundation and Michaels stable.

The monitor suddenly went blank. Seth blinked and looked on at an annoyed Vader.

"How are we supposed to plan our move if you keep getting drawn to whatever's on the TV?" Vader asked.

"It'll be very difficult," Seth answered. "Seriously you've known me long enough you must know by now that this would happen. Annnd... I've just thought of this. If that brawl leads to a rivalry between those two factions, they are probably going to forget about us and what we've done to them."

Vader shook his head. "Whatever. How about, next week, we attack the Headbangers and demand we get a shot?"

"No," Seth said. "That's too clichéd."

"Win a number one contenders match?"

"Too boring," Seth said.

Vader scowled. "Then what do you suggest we do?!"

Seth thought for a moment and then smiled. "I have an idea. And it involves thievery."

_After the show_

"Have you got it?" Seth asked Jeff.

"_Yeah_," Jeff answered. "_I've got it. You better hope that Matt will like this_."

"He's bound too," Seth said. "And even if he doesn't what can he possibly do to me?"

"_Asides from never talking to you again and doing the whole "we're no longer brothers" thing? Nothing_," Jeff said. "_I still want my money when I next see you_." He hung up.

Seth switched Joan's phone off and handed it to her. She placed it on the ground and raised her fists.

Seth did the same. He was not going to make the mistake as last time. He stepped towards Joan and instantly ducked a right hook.

Seth threw some punches at her abdomen and scored a few hits. Joan fell forward allowing Seth to uppercut her.

Joan smiled at him. She spat on the ground and kicked his knee. Before Seth could cry out, Joan unleashed a barrage of strikes to Seth's head. Seth's eyes began to glass over. Joan finished him off with an uppercut, sending him flying.

Joan looked down at him. "You lasted longer than I expected. Impressive."

"I still lost," Seth groaned.

"True," Joan said. "There is a benefit to it though. You get to learn from it. Come on, we're going again."

She pulled Seth up and they continued to fight. Seth walked away with cuts and bruises. But he had given Joan a cut lip. That had to count for something. Right?


	41. September 23, 1997

_Cameron, North Carolina_

It was 2:00pm and Matt was already bored.

Jeff had gone out while their Dad had been at work all day. He could have checked out his gifts but he didn't feel up to it. He did get a lot of presents and as always, not one of them was from Seth. Matt knew if Seth was here he would have signed his name over Jeff's or Dad's. That or he would have written it underneath theirs.

Matt leant back on the sofa. He seriously doubted that what he told Seth would have sunk in. If he could help it, Seth would just choose to forget things. Then again he hadn't done that for a long time.

…

It was true that Jeff had gone out but unbeknownst to Matt, he had only gone around the block and then entered the backyard. He had the soccer ball with him in a cardboard box.

"What kept you?"

Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Seth's voice. The glare on his face told Seth that he wasn't expecting him. As well as he should, Seth didn't tell anyone that he was coming.

"The hell?!" Jeff exclaimed. "What are you doing here Seth? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to get here in time!"

"No," Seth said. "I said I wouldn't be able to get a gift in time. There's a difference."

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?" Jeff asked. "And also, why are you here? Shouldn't you be on the road?"

"Because I didn't trust you to keep it a surprise," Seth answered. "And, I was given a few days off by Vince after getting on my knees and begging him to do so."

"Seriously?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Seth said. "Can you imagine if I actually did that? No, what I did was nothing. I was just given a few days off. That was it. Anyway, do you have the…"

"Yeah," Jeff answered. He placed the box on the ground. "It's in there."

"Probably should have known that," Seth muttered. "Great," he said clearly. "Go get Matt."

Jeff nodded and went inside the house. Seth then sat down on the ground and waited.

It took Jeff roughly 20 seconds to bring Matt outside. Seth grinned when he saw Matt's surprised face.

"It's you," Matt said.

"I'm surprised you recognise me," Seth jokingly said. "It's been, what, 4 months?" Seth pushed the box towards Matt with his foot. Mainly because he didn't feel like getting up.

"Wow," Matt said half-heartily. "A box."

"I know," Seth said. "Exciting isn't it? But I think it's what's in the box that's truly the exciting part."

Matt bent down and tore the tape sealing the box shut. He pulled out a purple and black soccer ball.

"I remember this!" Matt exclaimed. He looked at Seth. "You were 6 and we were walking back from your first day at soccer practise and you got smacked in the face with this."

"Ironic," Jeff said. "You played soccer for the first time and that happens."

"You could definitely see why I never went back there," Seth said. "That and I never liked the sport anyway."

Jeff gave a small laugh as Matt kicked the ball across the yard. He bent down next to Seth. "Now that Matt's happy, you can make me happy. Think about it, I was the one who bought that ball."

"Meaning?" Seth asked. He had to admit he was extremely confused.

"You owe me money," Jeff explained. "Remember?"

The memory came back to Seth. He wished it didn't.

"I'll pay you back later."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "I doubt that very much."

Seth nodded. "Good thing you do. Because I wasn't."

Jeff brows fell into a hard stare making Seth uncomfortable. Eventually he caved in.

"Fine, fine! How much was it?"

"$50."

Now it was Seth's turn to stare hard at Jeff. "I doubt _that_ very much."


	42. Raw, September 29, 1997

_Albany, New York_

_Badd Blood –this Sunday_

In a few moments Vader was going to face the British Bulldog one on one. Seth had been banned from ringside by Vince McMahon due to the events at One Night Only.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Vader asked Seth.

"Of course," Seth said confidently. "And if things don't go to plan, these are going to be very useful." He produced some brass knuckles from his pocket. They were part of his plan anyway so it didn't matter if they were also his backup.

Vader's music hit and he went to his match as Seth returned the knuckles to his pocket.

Seth walked casually towards the locker room. He got several glares from various staff as he entered. His eye was instantly caught by the Tag Team Championship belts that were positioned by the current champion's feet, the Headbangers.

Seth didn't listen to what they were saying and he didn't care. He just sat down opposite them and waited.

An hour had passed when one of them decided to move. Mosh was the one who did.

Seth stood up and reached into his pocket. He slowly walked towards Thrasher.

He looked up at Seth. "What's up man?"

Thrasher never got an answer.

…

Despite the fact that he was brutally assaulted by the Hart's, Vader didn't care. Seth had done what they had planned. They were watching the match between the Headbangers and Los Boricuas. Everyone had been confused to why the Headbangers had walked out without their titles.

"Sorry I couldn't help you earlier," Seth said. "The heist took longer than expected."

"I don't care," Vader said. "All I we have to do now is wait."

No sooner had he said that Vince McMahon stormed towards them. He figured it out quicker than I anticipated, Seth thought.

"Where are they Seth?" Vince growled.

"Where are what?" Seth asked.

"THE TAG TITLES YOU DELINQUENT!" McMahon roared. "Don't you play dumb with me, I know you stole them. I looked at the security footage."

Seth nodded. "Fine we'll give them to you."

"Excellent."

"Providing," Seth added. "That you grant Vader and I a title shot for them this Sunday."

Vince glared at them. "So you decided to go for this approach? I'll admit it's not a common one. How about this? You give me the titles back right now and you get your shot at the next Pay Per View?"

Seth and Vader talked about it quietly. After a minute they turned back towards Vince.

"Ok," Vader said. Seth got onto his knees and pulled the titles from inside his bag. He handed them to Vince who walked off. Before he walked out of the door he looked back at them.

"I've just thought of something," he said. "The two of you will team with the Patriot to face the Harts on Sunday." After that he left.

"Well," Vader said. "We got what we wanted."

Seth nodded in agreement. But he had a gut feeling that McMahon had something else planned for them.

_After the show_

Seth was in the corridor waiting for Owen. Owen had wanted to talk to Seth but told Owen that he had to find Joan later. So Owen convinced him to hang out for just five minutes.

Owen had gone to the bathroom just before they were going to leave. This irritated Seth and he would have gone on and left if it wasn't for the phone ringing.

Seth recognised it. It was Owen's. Should he answer it?

It kept ringing. So Seth did the responsible thing (in his mind anyway). He picked it up and answered.

"Sorry Owen isn't here right now can I carry on a message?" Seth asked. He made sure to add some sarcasm into his voice.

"_Seth? Is that you_?"

Seth's mind began going into overdrive. "Natalie?"

"_Oh my God! It's been a while hasn't it_?"

"Yeah," Seth said. He was beginning to feel his voice stutter. "A couple of months to b-b-be exact."

"_Are you ok Seth_?"

Without thinking Seth hung up and placed the phone back where it had been. He could feel sweat dripping down his face. He heard the flushing of a toilet and he bolted towards the exit.

Right now, he just wanted to meet Joan. She wouldn't ask questions.


	43. Badd Blood: IYH, 1997

_St Louis, Missouri_

Hart Attack hit and three members of the Hart Foundation walked out from behind the curtain and towards the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Howard Finkel announced. "The following contest is a special Flag Match. A new stipulation was added moments ago, by neutral agreement, this match can end by a pinfall, submission or by capturing the teams own countries flag. Coming down the aisle with a total combined weight of 748lbs. Representing the Hart Foundation. Jim Neidhart, Bret "Hitman" Hart and the British Bulldog."

Even though a Canadian flag was set up in a corner of the ring, Bret carried one down with him. The three men entered the ring and soaked in the crowd's reaction, even though it was mostly negative.

…

Backstage Vader and the Patriot were being interviewed by Dok Hendrix. Seth had chosen to avoid it as he was still recovering from shock. He was alone in the locker room just laying back in a chair.

Earlier today Brian Pillman had been found dead in his motel room by the maids. Seth was surprised he felt anything even though they hadn't been that close. They had talked only once, back when Seth visited the Hart Dungeon.

He got up as he heard Vader and the Patriot coming. He opened the locker room door and went up to them. No words were spoken, Seth just nodded and they went to their match.

…

"Introducing their opponent's," Finkel announced as Medal began to play. "At a total combined weight of 822bs. Introducing first, the Patriot."

The Patriot swung an American flag around as he made his way to the ring. He stopped walking when he reached ringside and he turned to face the curtain.

**Its time! Its time! Its Vader time!**

"His partner. The man they call, Vader!"

Like the Patriot, Vader made it to ringside before stopping. He nodded at Patriot as Smells like Teen Spirit hit to a huge pop from the crowd.

Seth had been looking forward to tonight. He had not competed in a match in almost a month due to bad booking. So he had a lot of energy and frustration to let out. He was even sporting new ring gear.

He had started wearing shoulder and knee pads for a change. His black gloves were now fingerless and his jeans had been replacing with a purple and black camouflage themed tracksuit bottom.

"And finally, Seth Hardy!"

As the three Americans were about to enter the ring the Harts went after them. Bret went for Vader, the Bulldog went for the Patriot leaving Jim to face Seth.

Despite a referee getting involved the six men continued to fight. Patriot attacked the Bulldog with his flagpole before slamming him into the ring steps. Vader and Bret had managed to reach the Announce table where Vader assaulted Bret with the Canadian flag's pole he had brought down with him. Seth, as he didn't have a flag to beat Jim down with, Dropkicked him into the ring post. Seth brought out two pairs of brass knuckles and equipped them. Smiling, he drove his fists into Jim's skull, busting him open.

Seth noticed that his teammates had been overpowered by the remaining Harts. Seth ran towards the steps and launched himself over them, into Bret. Vader grabbed the flag and struck Bret's midsection with it.

Bret tried to flee and he paid for it with another strike with the flagpole. Seth took it from Vader and began to choke Bret. Funnily enough, the Patriot was doing the exact same thing with the Bulldog.

Seth and the Patriot finally released the Harts and entered the ring. The crowd let out a loud cheer for their countrymen.

The bell finally rang, signalling the beginning of the match. However the Harts were taking their getting in the ring. They were already one man down and the match wasn't even a minute old.

The Patriot began to climb up towards the American flag in order to win the match. However Bulldog pulled him down. Patriot threw some strikes at him got Bulldog in a headlock.

However Seth preferred chaos than order in a match. So he jumped from the apron and crawled under the ring. Vader watched him as he disappeared. Seth felt the canvas above him shake from the impact of a Suplex. Well, he guessed it was a Suplex.

As Patriot climbed towards the flag again Bret attempted to intervene. At the same they were fighting, Vader kicked Bulldog down. The ref turned away from the legal men and ordered Vader back into his corner. While the referee was distracted Bret went low and knocked the Patriot to the canvas.

Seth emerged from underneath the ring and pulled Bret from the apron. Bret hit his head on the way down. Seth didn't care as he unloaded with kicks and punches.

In the ring, Bret's cheap shot had little effect. The Patriot had quickly regained control and tagged in Vader. Seth bounced Bret's head off the apron before seeing out of the corner of his eye, Jim regaining conscious. So he Superkicked him.

Seth climbed back onto the apron. Vader offered him the tag and he accepted. Seth climbed to the top rope and Vader lifted Bulldog up. Seth hit him with a Crossbody while Vader simultaneously hit a Powerbomb. Seth went for the cover and got a two count.

Seth lifted Bulldog up and tagged in Vader. Once again Seth crawled underneath the ring and emerged in the Harts corner. Seth had equipped a pair of brass knuckles on his right hand and waited for his moment. Finally the ref turned his back and Seth struck.

While Seth had been under the ring, Bulldog had tagged in Bret. It didn't matter. Seth punched Bulldog in the leg and quickly ran back to his corner dumping the knuckles. The ref never noticed.

…

A few minutes had passed and Seth was watching Bret beat down Vader. Jim had recovered finally and was in his corner, blood dripping down his face.

Finally having enough, Seth jumped down for the third time and once again crawled underneath the ring.

But when he reached the Harts corner someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out. It was the Bulldog. He had caught on to Seth's tactic.

The ref was busy in the ring so he didn't see Seth kick Bulldog below the belt. Jim grabbed Seth from behind and threw him into the barricade.

In the ring the Patriot managed to tag himself in and issue an attack on Bret.

Despite the pain in his back Seth pulled Jim from the apron and unloaded on him. Vader did the same thing with the Bulldog.

Seth and Jim took their brawl into the ring where Jim got Bodyslammed by Patriot. Seth looked around him. Chaos was happening, just as he wanted.

He V1'd the crowd and beckoned for Jim to get up. He was looking for a Twist of Fate. But unfortunately the one he was hoping for didn't happen.

Seth's feet were pulled out from under him and he was thrown into the ring post back first. Vader went after his attacker but another man blindsided him and drove Vader into the ground with a DDT.

A third man joined the two assailant's. Seth managed to catch a glimpse of Vince McMahon shaking the hands of the Headbangers before leaving Seth's line of vision.

In the ring, Patriot had been distracted by the commotion that he didn't notice Bret until he rolled him up. The ref counted 3 and the match was over.

_Backstage_

"_That's gotta be… that's gotta be Kane!"_

Seth was watching the main event of the night. Undertaker vs Shawn Michaels in the first ever Hell in a Cell match. Through the entire match Seth thought just one thought.

Why would Vince make a deal with the Headbangers?

_Results_

1\. The Nation of Domination (Rocky Maivia, Kama Mustafa and D'Lo Brown) defeated the Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal). Three on two Handicap match.

2\. Max Mini and Nova defeated Tarantula and Mosaic. Tag team match.

3\. The Godwinns (Henry.O and Phineas I.) (with Uncle Cletus) defeated the Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) (c). Tag team match for the WWF Tag Team Championship.

4\. Owen Hart defeated Faarooq. Singles match for the vacant WWF Intercontinental Championship.

5\. The Disciples of Apocalypse (Crush, Chainz, 8-Ball and Skull) defeated Los Boricuas (Savio Vega, Jesús Castillo Jr., Jose Estrada Jr. and Miguel Pérez Jr.) Eight man tag team match.

6\. Bret Hart, Jim Neidhart and the British Bulldog defeated Vader, Seth Hardy and the Patriot. Flag match.

7\. Shawn Michaels defeated the Undertaker. Hell in a Cell to determine the number one contender to the WWF Championship.


	44. Raw, October 6, 1997

_Kansas City, Missouri_

_Survivor Series – 5 weeks away_

The show opened with Vince McMahon standing in the ring with the entire roster at the top of the entrance ramp.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vince said. "May I have your attention please? Last night, yesterday afternoon, Brian Pillman was found dead in a hotel room in Bloomington, Minnesota. He had competed the night before in St Paul. This tragic occurrence obviously has shocked all of us here in the World Wrestling Federation. So with that in mind the WWF Superstars have put aside their personal differences for a moment, as we would ask you as well, please all rise and please stand and as we toll the bell ten times, out of respect to the late Brian Pillman."

As one of the Superstars on the ramp, Seth did respect Brian despite not knowing him that well. He could hear some of the fans yelling things that he couldn't make it out. Seth took offence to that. Clearly those people had no respect towards Pillman.

"Thank you," Vince said after the last toll. Instantly the crowd started a "Pillman" chant as the roster went backstage.

…

Smells like Teen Spirit hit and Seth Hardy and Vader came out visibly pissed off. They entered the ring and grabbed microphones.

"As you can see," Seth started. "We're not in a good mood. Last night we were jumped by the metalheads known as the Headbangers."

"Personally we don't see why," Vader said. "We didn't cost them the titles last night. They lost cleanly to the Godwinns. And us stealing them, that issue was dealt with. But they went ahead and took us out, costing us our match.

"And Vince?" Seth looked into the camera. "We know you had something to do with it. You were there with them so don't bother denying it. All we want is an explanation. So come on out and give it."

Vince didn't come out. He appeared on the titantron instead. "So what I'm hearing is you're demanding that I, your boss, explain my reasons for having the Headbangers attack you? It's quite simple really. You stole the Tag titles and… had to be punished."

"So," Seth said. "You got the formers Tag champs to lay us out just because we got a title shot in our own way?"

"Your own way?" McMahon scoffed. "You nearly concussed one of my Stars last week Seth! And I'll be surprised if Jim Neidhart wrestles again after what you did to him. I have no idea what's come over you recently with these brutal assaults. The attack on you last night was to put you in your place."

"Well Vince," Seth said. "It didn't work."

"I thought you might say that," Vince said. "Vader. You're better than this. I don't want you to go down this path. You can accomplish great things but not if your with… him."

Vader glare turned into a snarl. "You might be right Vince. Maybe we fall to the lower card and lose every single match. But I can guarantee, is that will be more entertaining than having to things your way."

Vince's brows furrowed. "I expected better from you Vader. No matter." A smile creeped onto Vince's face. "Now that I think about it, we never signed a contract for your championship match. So technically, you aren't the new number one contenders."

The crowd booed this decision.

"However," Vince said. "I am willing to give you a chance to earn it properly. Since you two are already in your ring attire you two have a match right now. And I'm guessing you want to get even with a certain team so your opponents will be the Headbangers. And how about this? The Headbangers can do whatever they want to you. No disqualification or count out's for them. However you two still can be. And should you win, hell, I'll let you two choose when you have the title match."

As Vince disappeared from the titantron Seth and Vader walked to corner and discussed tactics as Raw went to commercials.

…

The Headbangers were in the opposing corner as the commentators welcomed everyone back to Raw. Seth and Vader could sense their confidence. They didn't care. One way or another they were going to win this match.

The bell rang and starting the match was Mosh and Vader. The two men locked up while Thrasher entered the ring and blasted Seth off the apron as he was watching the legal men. Thrasher followed Seth and hit him with a Scoop Powerslam. In the ring Mosh low blowed Vader.

Thrasher grabbed a steel chair and drove into Hardy's back. He repeated the act seven more times before throwing it into the ring. Mosh picked it up and swung it into Vader's skull. Mosh could have won the match there but he and Thrasher wanted to punish Seth and Vader.

Seth pulled himself to his feet only to receive a Head-butt from Thrasher. Thrasher dragged Seth to the Announce Table and bounced his head off of it. Then he searched underneath the ring and pulled out a wooden table. He pushed it into the ring and Mosh set it up. Thrasher picked up the top layer of the steel steps and glanced at Seth. He beckoned for Seth to turn around and when he did he smashed the steps into his midsection.

Thrasher threw the steps on Hardy and grabbed the bigger bottom layer of the steps. This time he pushed them into the ring underneath the table Mosh had set up. Thrasher entered the ring as Mosh climbed to the top rope. Thrasher lifted Vader up and then, he and Mosh Stage Dived him through the table onto the steel steps.

Seth, still clutching his stomach, managed to get back into the ring. Then Mosh and Thrasher Stage Dived him into the canvas. Looking to add insult to injury Thrasher produced a pair of brass knuckles while Mosh picked up the steel chair after taunting the crowd.

Unbeknownst to them however, Seth had crawled to the apron and tagged himself in making him the legal man in the match.

Mosh struck Seth with the chair and then held him up. Thrasher equipped the knuckles and punched Seth in the midsection. Mosh let him go and Seth fell to his knees. Then the Headbangers hit Seth with their third Stage Dive tonight.

Thrasher rolled Seth out of the ring and Mosh went for the victory… on Vader.

The referee told them that Vader wasn't the legal man anymore. The Headbangers argued with him briefly before Thrasher exited the ring. Seth had been able to lean against the ring post during the argument.

Thrasher readied his fist and swung wild.

Shockingly, Seth ducked it and Thrashers fist hit the post instead. Though dazed slightly, Seth could hear Thrasher's pained scream. He rolled back into the ring but Mosh jumped him the second he did. Mosh threw shot after shot after shot at Seth midsection. Then he picked up the chair and shouted at Seth to get up.

At that exact moment Vader attempted to enter the ring so the ref went to stop him. Mosh swung the chair and Seth Dropkicked it back into Mosh's head knocking him unconscious. Seth threw the chair out of the ring and went for the cover. The ref saw the pinfall and counted 3.

Seth was so surprised at himself for pulling off that counter that he couldn't hear the announcement or the crowd's reaction. It didn't matter. He and Vader were the new number one contenders and that was that.

_After the show_

Seth was catching up with his brothers Matt and Jeff. They had been in a segment that had involved Kane's Raw debut.

"You're going to be pissed at this," Jeff told Seth. "You know that ball we got Matt?"

"Yeah," Seth said. He knew what was coming.

"It didn't cost $50 at all. Only $4."

Jeff was right at Seth getting pissed. "You conned me?! Out of 46 freaking dollars! I guessed you were lying about the cost at the time but… $4? Really?!"

Matt tried not to laugh. "I'm surprised you actually bought that! And we had to do it! Remember you tricked us into betting on that ball under the cup trick. Turns out, there was no ball. You robbed us of $45."

"Next time I scam you," Seth said. "You won't see it coming dud…" he trailed off when he spotted Joan at the end of the corridor. "Sorry, gotta go."

He jumped up and high tailed it leaving his brothers in a state of confusion.


	45. Raw, October 13, 1997

_Topeka, Kansas_

_Survivor Series – 4 weeks away_

Smells Like Teen Spirit hit and Seth came out to a positive reaction from the crowd. He stood at the top of the ramp with a microphone.

"I'm so freaking pleased with myself," he said. "Vader and I are the new number one contenders for the Tag Team Championship." The crowd gave a loud cheer for that statement.

"Unfortunately my colleague isn't here tonight," Seth continued. "But I'm assuming that he would go with everything I'm about to say. Firstly, whether it's the Godwinns or the Legion of Doom, we will take those belts from you. And secondly, we will have our match between now… and Survivor Series."

"And what's best about this is that we can choose _when _the match takes place," Seth said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some scheming to do."

He dropped the mic and went backstage.

…

Uncle Cletus pulled out his good luck horseshoe as Henry Godwinn held Animal up. Animal ducked the shot from Cletus and he accidently struck Henry. Animal then simply Clotheslined him out of the ring.

Phineas kicked Animal in the gut and went for a Piledriver. Animal managed to thwart the attempt and was able to turn Phineas towards the corner where Hawk as waiting.

Hawk leapt from the top rope, Clotheslining Phineas on the way down. Hawk went for the cover and since the ref had been taken out earlier in the match another official entered the ring and counted to 3.

The crowd exploded before the bell even rang.

"Here are your winners and new World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions. Animal and Hawk, the Legion of Doom!" Tony Chimel announced.

Animal, despite the searing pain in his shoulder, raised his newly won belt over his head. Hawk did the same and then they hugged in celebration. After so long, they had finally won back the gold. The crowd joined them in their moment of joy.

Hawk climbed up the turnbuckle and held his belt up. Animal did the same in the opposite corner. Right now, there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

Well, maybe one thing.

Pain suddenly shot through Animal's ribs and he fell to the canvas. Hawk turned around and charged his partners attacker. Only to be levelled out.

Seth Hardy removed the brass knuckles from his hand and placed them on the steel steps. He went and got a microphone and as he re-entered the ring the crowd's reaction became a lot more negative.

Seth stood over the fallen champions. "Remember what I said earlier? Well we're having our match right now." The crowd jeered him as he threw the mic down.

**Its time! Its time! Its Vader time!**

Seth had lied about one thing. Vader was present tonight and he had that look in his eye that told Seth that he meant business.

Vader entered the ring. Seth told the timekeeper to ring the bell. After some reluctance he finally did.

Seth pushed Hawk out of the ring as Vader lifted Animal up. Seth gave him a nod and Vader lifted him up for a Powerbomb. As Animal was about to hit the canvas Seth caught him and, simultaneously with the Powerbomb, hit a Neckbreaker.

Seth went to the apron while Vader covered Animal.

"1."

"2."

"3."

Seth could feel the crowd's hatred towards him before they even started booing. The referee handed him and Vader _their_ Tag Team belts. Seth grinned and then held his up. The crowds jeering was deafening. Spying Hawk out of the corner of his eye, Seth turned to face him properly.

Hawk was checking on his team-mate as Seth readied himself. He stomped his foot and successfully got Hawk's attention. Before he knew it, Hawk was flat on his back again. Seth had heard the sickening thud as his belt smacked into Hawk's skull.

Seth and Vader shook each other's hands and exited the ring. The crowd watched in disbelief as their hero's lay down in the middle of the squared circle.

Seth and Vader didn't care about the LOD. They didn't care about the fans. They didn't care about anything. They never had.


	46. Raw, October 20, 1997

_Oklahoma City, Oklahoma_

_Survivor Series – 3 weeks away_

_1 hour before Raw_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Vince roared at Seth and Leon in the now-empty locker room. Everyone who was in there had hastily left as soon as McMahon kicked the door open.

Last week Seth and Vader had won the Tag titles from the Legion of Doom and at the same time, turned their back on the fans. But there was one thing that was wrong with it.

It wasn't meant to happen.

"WELL? WHAT?!"

"What's wrong with us?" Seth asked. "All we did was do something realistic. In the storyline, we get the time _when_ we have the match. So we simply chose to have it then. What's wrong with that?"

"BECAUSE YOU ASSAULTED TWO OF MY STARS AND PUT ONE OF THEM IN THE HOSPITAL! YOU TWO SHOULD BE IN JAIL RIGHT NOW FOR THAT!" McMahon continued. "AND BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS THE CREATIVE TEAM HAVE HAD TO REWRITE THE STORY!"

"Ok, this is why WCW has been beating us!" Leon said. "You tell every one of us to "follow the script word for word." We should work with a guided script. It works generally all right now but give it a few years and this company will crumble."

Vince's face calmed. Only a small amount. "You two are the most difficult men I have ever worked with. And you talk shit. As soon as tonight's show ends your both out of a job!"

Seth grabbed Vince's arm before he walked out. "Ok. If you want to fire us, that's fine. But we have some information that I think you would want to hear."

Vince glared at him. "What information?"

"We'll tell you," Seth said. "After the show."

They left Vince fuming in the locker room. Sometimes he wondered if it was the right thing to hire Seth. Because ever since he did, he had caused so many problems.

_Raw_

**Its time! Its time! Its Vader time!**

The new Tag Team Champions, Seth Hardy and Vader came out to a huge boo from the crowd. They entered the ring, grabbed microphones and waited for the crowd to die down.

"Tonight," Vader said. "We stand before you the new WWF Tag Team Champions!" He held his belt up and the crowd jeered him again.

"You know what?" Seth said. "I am liking this. I should have become a bad guy months ago. You get to do whatever you want to do and not have to care whether you people like it. Not that I cared what anyone thought of me before but when I'm hated, things are just brilliant."

"I couldn't agree more Seth," Vader said. "And tonight, we begin our path to become the most dominant Tag team in all of professional wrestling."

"And our first obstacle," Seth finished. "The Godwinns."

They threw their mics down as their "first obstacle" came out. Shortly after Vader and Seth had won the titles last week, the Godwinns had attacked their then-manager Uncle Cletus for costing them the titles in the first place. Tonight they had a chance to win them back.

The bell rang with Phineas and Seth starting the match off.

Seth wasted no time. He instantly took Phineas down at the knee and beated him down. The ref had to pull Seth off after he broke Phineas' nose. Seth waited for him to get to his knees before Superkicking him. Seth lifted him up and drove Phineas' shoulder into the ring post. He then pulled him back towards him and brought his elbow into Phineas' neck.

Seth pulled Phineas towards his corner and tagged in Vader. Vader just Powerbombed Phineas with a sickening slam. Then he did it again. And again. And again. And again. Vader rested Phineas in his team's corner and stepped back. Then he charged and hit a Body Avalanche. Vader climbed to the middle rope and hit a Vader Bomb.

Seth tagged in and climbed to the top rope. Vader lifted Phineas up for a fifth Powerbomb. Seth leapt from the rope and as Vader slammed Phineas down, Seth at the same time was hitting a Leg Lariat.

Henry climbed down from the apron in shock. Seth crawled into the cover and picked up the victory. Henry, slowly, walked around the ring hoping to pull his brother to safety. He didn't.

Seth had slid out of the ring behind Henry and pushed him into the ring post. Then threw him into the ring and hit him with a Twist of Fate.

Seth grabbed Henry's legs and locked in a Cloverleaf. Henry's pain yells were cut short by Vader who had rebounded off the ropes and hit him with a Splash. Then he repeated the move nine more times. Seth let him out of the hold and demanded the belts be handed to him and Vader.

Finally Tony Chimel announced: "Here are your winners and still WWF Tag Team Champions. Seth Hardy and Vader!"

As Seth and Vader walked towards the back the crowd were left in awe at the carnage they had witnessed. If these two were going to become the most dominant Tag team ever, that was definitely the way to go about it.

_After the show_

"Ok," Vince said. "What is it you wanted to share?"

"We're not just going to tell you Vince," Seth said. "In return we want something."

"Really? And what's that?"

"Immunity from being fired," Leon answered. "And the ability to do whatever we want in a storyline."

Vince glared at them. "It takes balls to ask that from me. I'd respect you for that but… you know why. Anyway what is your information?"

Seth leant forward. "You know Bret?"

Vince gave him a look. "What do you think?"

"Well," Seth said. "We've heard that he's planning to jump ship."

"What do you mean?" Vince asked.

"He's going to go to WCW," Leon answered. "Maybe with the belt."

Vince's glare faded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course we are," Seth said. "Now about our…"

"Yes, yes," Vince interrupted. "You can keep your jobs and that other thing. I just have to, uh… have to sort this out."

And with that he left.

Seth and Vader gave each other approving nods. This went better than they had imagined. They could do whatever they wanted and Vince would care. He would be too distracted with Bret. Damn, Seth thought, we are good.

Then a thought occurred to him. What would happen between Bret and Vince?

Who cares? Seth and Leon made their way to the exit. How bad could things possibly escalate between them?


	47. Raw, October 27, 1997

_Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_Survivor Series – 2 weeks away_

_30 minutes before Raw_

"I have a question for you Seth," Vince asked. "How did you get the information about Bret?"

"Eavesdropping is a particular gift of mine," Seth answered. "And seriously, that thing he has with Michael… dude, all that shouting… anyone's bound to pick up something from that."

It was no surprise that Bret and Michael (Shawn Michaels) did not like each other. Bret had even accused Michael of faking his injury back in February just to get out of their planned rematch at WrestleMania. Personally Seth found the two men insufferable and always walked away when he saw them together.

"I seriously hope you have a plan to stop him," Seth said. "If he leaves with the belt this company's probably going to go under."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Vince snapped. "We've spoken a few time but I still can't think of a way how to take it off him."

"Well you better come up with something," Seth said. "Or… well, you know."

_Raw_

Seth and Vader were standing in the ring awaiting their opponents tonight. The Legion of Doom. They had invoked their rematch so Vader and Seth were scheduled to defend their titles against them.

What A Rush hit and the legendary team made their way to the ring. Animal had been hospitalised two weeks ago so he had revenge on his mind. But before Chimel could announce them Seth and Vader ran out of the ring and charged the Legion.

Seth went after Animal but got pushed back down the ramp. Animal grabbed him and threw Seth into the steps. Animal went over and threw Seth back into the ring. Animal rolled in after him but was instantly knocked out of it.

Seth had bought a pair of brass knuckles. The same weapon he had used two weeks ago. Seth threw punch after punch after punch at Animal's skull busting him open. While at ringside Vader drove Hawk back-first into the ring post before throwing him in the ring.

Seth lent Animal in the corner and then walked over to the opposing one. Then he performed a Running Front Dropkick on Animal. Then Vader rested Hawk in front of Animal and then he went to the corner and Avalanche Splashed both of them.

Seth brought Hawk back up to his knees. Then knocked him back down with a Superkick. Then Vader lifted him up and Chokeslammed him. Seth picked Animal up and hit him with a Side Effect. Vader climbed to the top rope and was just about to hit a Vadersault until…

"STOP THAT! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW YOU CRIMINALS!" Vince roared. "EVER SINCE YOU TWO BECAME CHAMPIONS YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING AMOCK ASSAULTING YOUR OPPONENTS AND THINKING YOU OWN THE PLACE!"

"So because of that," Vince said in a surprisingly calm voice. "The two of you will be in the USA vs Canada Survivor Series Tag match. And if one of you two," he pointed at them, "is eliminated I will personally strip you of those belts. And if your team loses… YOU'RE FIRED!"

The crowd cheered this decision as Seth angrily punched a turnbuckle.

_After the show_

Joan's fist connected with Seth's rib, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Jesus," she moaned. "We've been doing this for, what, a month? And you still can't knock me down! What the hell?"

"In my defence," Seth gasped. "You are a strong woman." He stood up on wobbly knees. "And have probably done this before."

"I haven't actually," Joan said. She punched Seth in the jaw sending him down again. "You're the first guy I've properly fought."

"Good to know," Seth said with a hint of sarcasm.

As Joan went to help him up, Seth saw an opportunity. Before Joan let him go, Seth drove his forehead into her nose. Then he followed with some sharp body shots. Joan was unable to defend herself and then Seth threw an uppercut and Joan fell onto her back, her eyes glazed over and her nose bleeding.

Seth, surprisingly, didn't seem to care if she was all right. He just put his shirt back on and walked back to the hotel, leaving Joan in the alleyway to recover by herself.


	48. Raw, November 3, 1997

_Hershey, Pennsylvania_

_Survivor Series – this Sunday_

Hart Attack hit and the British Bulldog along with Jim Neidhart, Doug Furnas and Phil LaFon come out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Mostly because they hated Bulldog's opponent more than them.

"The following contest is a Dog Collar match," announced Tony Chimel.

But before he could finish, Smells like Teen Spirit began to play and Seth Hardy walked out. As expected the crowd booed him out of the building.

"As you can tell, I'm not Vader," Seth said. "Sadly Vader has no intention to compete until this Sunday." He let the crowd's negative reaction sink in. "You can boo all you like, it's not going to change anything. Anyway, you guys down there," he pointed at the Canadians. "See you Sunday."

He threw the microphone down and went backstage.

_After the show_

"We can do whatever we want," Seth pointed out to Vince. "You made that happen."

"Well I'm altering that decision," Vince snarled. "If you two do anything to alter anymore storylines, I will make sure you never work in another wrestling company in the damn country!"

With that he stormed off, barging past Leon. But then he turned around. "And what I said last week wasn't scripted. If you do lose, you're fired. And funnily enough, the writing staff decided to have Team Canada win. So good luck with that."

He did walk away after that.

"Damn," Leon said before turning to face Seth. "I believe he's serious."

"No shit Sherlock," Seth snapped. "Whether we win or lose, we're out of a job. So what do we do?"

"Beats me," Leon answered. "But we need to come up with something by Survivor Series. Otherwise, we _are_ done for."

Seth nodded in agreement. How could they win the match yet not get fired?

…

Seth was sprawled out on the bed in his hotel room. He had surfed every single channel the TV had to offer and there was nothing good on.

So he turned it off. He was about to get into bed when he heard a knock at the door. Confused he went up to it and opened it slightly.

Immediately it was pushed back into his face quite hard. Seth stumbled backwards and fell onto his ass. Then someone grabbed him by the ear and slammed his head into the bedside cabinet. Barely conscious, Seth could just about feel the following punches slamming into the side of his head.

And just before everything went black, Seth heard a voice in his ear.

"You ever do something like that again… I'll fucking kill you."


End file.
